La última jugada
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Era el plan perfecto, le haría creer en el amor para tenerla entre sus garras y por fin concretar su venganza. Era una idea tan idiota que tenía que funcionar, aunque no fuese con los resultados deseados. Ahora, con un reboot que mejora muchísimo la historia (ver nota final).
1. El plan maestro

No se veía claro el final del encuentro, tan escasos eran los segundos en el marcador como las energías que aún les restaban a los pokémon, mas no así la sed de triunfo de sus entrenadores. No, ninguno de los estaba dispuesto a ceder; no por el listón, ya que ambos habían juntado los cinco reglamentarios para entrar a la gran final. Aquel sólo era un pequeño entremés en lo que aguardaban por el plato fuerte.

Las luces de los reflectores se posaron sobre Gastrodon.

—Lindo, ¡usa 'chapotelodo' y embiste con todo!

La babosa iluminó brevemente el escenario con una segadora luz ámbar y, a su pie, el suelo se inflaba como globo. Esa despreciable masa de lodo parecía cobrar vida al dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Glaseon, ensuciando sus delicadas patitas de terciopelo celeste. Aquella pérdida de pulcritud también le había costado puntos; ahora no existía la más mínima ventaja por sobre su adversario. Frente a él se abría un sendero pantanoso, el terreno ideal para que el pokémon molusco se encaminara a toda velocidad para asestar el golpe de la victoria.

De haber sido uno de sus primeros encuentros, ella hubiese dudado, habría quedado inmóvil sin poder articular palabra alguna sólo para ver cómo llegaba el final. Pero aquellos días habían quedado atrás; ya no era la pequeñita que conocía más de marcas de maquillaje que de pokémon, ni la chica que en los momentos críticos sólo sabía echarse a llorar. El tiempo es un aliado poderoso que a cambio de sudor y esfuerzo, entrega como recompensa el temple para salir adelante de situaciones complicadas.

—¡'Rayo de hielo' y esquiva!

El agraciado pokémon de hielo obedeció al instante lanzando un gélido ataque hacia su oponente. Parecía que no iba a funcionar ya que la velocidad a la que venía era aterradora; pero para su buena fortuna, la intensidad del rayo había sido lo suficiente como para congelarlo en el acto y más milagrosa parecía la forma en que, en el instante preciso, Glaseon había dado un salto hacia un costado para evitar el embate. La bola de hielo en la que había transformado Gastrodon terminó chocando de lleno en la pared justo en el momento en el que el reloj marcaba cero.

El perdedor lanzó un grito de frustración y desesperación, mismo que era acallado por las ovaciones del público que estallaba de emoción por haber presenciado una demostración de tan alto nivel. No tardó en volcarse en ira al oír el resultado:

—¡Y la ganadora de esta vibrante batalla es May! ¡Muchas felicidades y brindémosle un gran aplauso!

¡Era el colmo! Su tercera derrota seguida ante ella, ¿sería alguna clase de maldición? Sentía que últimamente su vida y suerte eran dictaminadas por alguna clase de fuerza mística que seguramente lo despreciaba, algo así como si algún escritor de poca monta lo hubiese elegido como el villano de alguna historia cursi y mediocre donde el bien siempre triunfa. Asqueado por todo, Harley regresó al pobre de Gastrodon a su pokébola y salió a toda prisa sin decir nada más.

Sin saber bien cómo, había llegado hasta el parque de la ciudad, se encontraba cansado y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más. Se tiró a la sombra de un árbol, lugar poco propicio para alguien acostumbrado a tomar siestas en hoteles lujosos, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones si al fin y al cabo Pastoria era un pueblito de montaña sin nada interesante para ver; y además, el coraje no se le había bajado lo suficiente como para empezar a preocuparse por la suciedad. Logró quedarse dormido un rato hasta que un sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era el sonido del cuchicheo de una joven pareja. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

Los tortolos parecían tener un combate de práctica, tal vez para enfrentarse al líder de gimnasio del pueblo. Él tenía un Glameow; ella, un Croagunk. El felino intentaba asestar una serie de arañazos, pero el Croagunk era lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar los golpes. "Cola férrea" escuchó gritar al joven entrenador. Por parte de la chica, el Croagunk ya tenía cargada en su mano una 'puya nociva', un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar al Glameow varios días en el Centro Pokémon. Lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue que la entrenadora no le dio orden alguna a su compañero… ¿Por qué? El pokémon recibió el ataque de tipo acero y ¡pum! Directo al suelo.

—¡Vaya! Ese sí que fue un buen combate, ¿no lo crees así, Trickie?

—Claro que sí, Blank. No cabe duda que cada día estás mejorando tus habilidades.

Más tardaron en entablar un diálogo que en abrazarse y darse besos que le causarían diabetes a cualquiera. Harley sólo bajó su sombrero para no terminar dando en el hospital. Poco después, la pareja se retiró del lugar.

—Vaya par de tontos —se decía para sí mismo—. Primero, se nota que el chico es un pobre perdedor que no sabe cómo entrenar a sus pokémon y luego esa boba… es fácil darse cuenta que se dejó ganar, el ataque era fácil de esquivar y cualquiera hubiera servido para ganarle al debilucho. No cabe duda que eso del amor es la cosa más horrible del mundo, deja a la gente más tontita y hueca de lo normal. ¡Já! No me quiero imaginar cómo se pondría la odiosa de May.

Casi a punto de caer nuevamente dormido, una idea cruzó por su mente. Sí, era una idea muy pero muy estúpida, tanto que estaba casi seguro de que tendría éxito.

¿Qué pasaría si May estuviese enamorada?

Y no sólo eso.

¿Qué pasaría si May estuviese enamorada… DE ÉL?

Por mucho tiempo se planteó el fastidiarla con Drew, ya que, bueno, era demasiado obvio que los dos niños eran tal para cual y que, aun así, eran demasiado cobardes para dar el salto y confesarse. Pero también sabía que emparejarlos significaría su eterna felicidad y, peor aún, la unión de sus fuerzas para darle una buena patada en el trasero y definitivamente no quería eso… con todo y que no decidía cuál de esas opciones era más reprobable.

Pero… ¿Y si era él la razón de sus suspiros? Ella caería rendida a sus pies y su voluntad estaría a merced de sus caprichos. No sólo eso, si lo lograba, si en verdad lo lograba y un día antes le revelaba su plan, que todo aquello había sido una mentira, le partiría el corazón, tanto que no le quedaría ánimo alguno para participar en el gran concurso.

No iba a ser fácil, ya había gritado muchas veces "¡Mightyena!" Y ella le creyó por mucho tiempo, pero ya no estaba seguro de que existiera un _de nuevo_. Pero bastaría con hacer creíble la farsa, total, si estaba convencido de ser tan buen actor como para salir en una película de Cleavon Schpielbunk. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era el amor sino un mal pretexto para venderles novelas a los adolescentes? Era el plan perfecto, en el que se jugaría el todo por el todo. El que no podía fallar.

Pronto, ella estaría comiendo polvo de su mano; y él, su tan ansiada venganza.

Empezó a reír como loco y se levantó para empezar los preparativos, como siempre, meneando la caderita y tarareando una alegre canción.


	2. Como en un cuento de hadas

De los muchos adjetivos calificativos que podían atribuírsele a May, el de 'madrugador' no era uno de ellos. No despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana cuando los rayos del sol ya eran lo suficientemente intensos como para atravesar las cortinas de su habitación en el Centro Pokémon. Tras un par de estiramientos, se levantó y abrió la ventana. Miró el paisaje y sonrió.

Sinnoh era una región muy fría, llena de valles y montañas nevadas; cosas completamente exóticas para alguien que viene de un lugar tropical. Recordó el primer día en que llegó a uno de los puertos de la zona oeste, cerca de Snowpoint, donde antes de emprender su viaje tuvo que pasar a una boutique a comprar un abrigo rojo que estaba en rebaja y unos mallones térmicos negros, vestimenta que conservó durante casi todo el trayecto. Por eso, al contemplar aquel paisaje primaveral se sintió tan feliz; el verde de la pradera bajo las montañas le recordaba a la vasta vegetación de Hoenn, lo cálido del sol, la franja de flores que bailaban a ritmo de vals con el viento y los pokémon que le daban un toque colorido a ese cuadro de ensueño.

Lo único que le impedía disfrutar plenamente aquella visión era el hecho de tener que partir de inmediato; si bien era cierto que faltaba un mes para el gran concurso, había prometido llegar al Lago Valor con bastante anticipación para verse con Solidad y Drew. Nunca olvidaría todos los buenos momentos que pasó junto a Ash, Brock y su hermano, ni el sentimiento de tener a alguien siempre apoyándote. A veces deseaba volver a esos días y olvidarse de la soledad que por breves momentos le aquejaba, pero también había aprendido las virtudes de la privacidad y de la reflexión a solas, aunque no por ello dejaba de gozar la compañía de sus buenos amigos y rivales.

Eso y que, al llegar, seguramente también se toparía con cierto coordinador greñudo, molesto y patán. Era una lástima que todo cuento de hadas tuviese una bruja en su historia.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando notó algo inusual: en el florero que estaba sobre la repisa cercana a la puerta había un tulipán negro. No recordaba que hubiese algo colocado ahí el día que se hospedó, pero tal vez se trataba de alguna clase de servicio a la habitación o simplemente que a la enfermera le gustaba poner flores por todo el lugar.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y antes de que llegara a la entrada fue interrumpida por la Enfermera Joy.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres May, verdad? —La castaña respondió afirmativamente— Me solicitaron entregarte esto.

La enfermera le acercó una hoja de papel color rojo.

—¿Y quién la manda?

—No pude verlo bien, era un sujeto encapuchado. Tan pronto como apareció, alzó la voz y dijo: "Entréguele esto a la coordinadora May" y desapareció.

Más que a un relato romántico sonaba a uno de terror. ¿De qué se trataría todo eso? May desdobló la hoja y leyó su contenido. Estaba escrito en una bonita y elegante caligrafía cursiva:

_Querida May:_

_No puedo evitar sentir algo más que admiración por tus habilidades en batalla, tu buen vestir y tu alegre sonrisa. Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto. XOXO _

¡Qué inesperada sorpresa! Ya antes había recibido halagos por sus presentaciones y no podían faltar las rosas que ocasionalmente Drew le mandaba para conmemorar sus victorias, pero aquello era completamente nuevo. No pudo evitar sentirse como una princesa en espera de su príncipe azul; reía y cuchicheaba poniéndose la carta frente a la cara para que no pudieran ver su rostro ruborizado. ¿Sería acaso una confesión de…? No, era imposible, ni era su estilo ni estaba en la ciudad. Pero, ¿de quién más? Tener un admirador secreto resultaba intrigante; se preguntaba si él se lo tomaría a bien una vez que llegara al Lago Valor y le contara lo sucedido.

Salió del Centro Pokemon con un "buena suerte y felicidades" de parte de la enfermera. Quizá allá fuera le esperaba su amor verdadero.

Por desgracia, lo que le aguardaba unos metros enfrente sólo eran problemas.

—La señorita Tentacruel se ve muy feliz hoy, ¿algo de lo que me haya perdido?

—¡Harley! —Gritó con sorpresa… más desagrado que sorpresa— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Bueno, de todos modos no es algo que te importe.

—¡Pero cómo no me va a importar tu felicidad, es decir, como no me va a importar si no viene de _mua_! —¿¡Qué rayos se había desayunado!? No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Mira, si no te molesta tengo prisa y no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Oh, May ¿por qué el trato hostil? ¿No soy yo el que debería sentirse ofendido por la triste derrota de ayer? No me mires como si te hubiese hecho algo malo —terminó de decir haciendo una pose dramática.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?

—Bueno, bueno; es verdad que en el pasado he cometido un par de fechorías pero… ¿Nunca te has preguntado las razones?

—Amm… —Esa realmente era una buena pregunta, desde que lo conoció se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible y jamás supo a ciencia cierta los motivos. Se lo pensó un poco antes de responder— ¿Es porque estás loco?

—¡A QUIÉN LE DICES LOCO TÚ…! —Las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, debía calmarse; el plan apenas empezaba a ponerse en movimiento y el show no podía terminar antes de empezar. Aspiró profundo y puso su mente en blanco— Ejem… Lo que trato de decir es que hay una verdadera razón, y esa es…

Hizo una pausa. El silencio se volvió incómodo.

—Es…. ¿Cuál?

Estaba en un grave aprieto, era bueno fingiendo pero ni él se atrevía a decirle una mentira así de grande, sentía que se le quemaría la lengua y que posiblemente después de eso el mundo explotaría.

—Verás… yo… tú…

—Mira, te he dicho que tengo prisa, y realmente no quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas, así que me voy.

Se volteó sin decir nada más, no podía dejarla marchar así por lo que la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Harley, suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

—¡Escúchame bien mocosa! —Gritó en un tono bien serio— Tú…

No podía verla a los ojos, ¡claro que le hubiera encantado ver su reacción en ese momento! Pero tenía presente que la farsa no iba a terminar ahí, se esperaría a deleitarse con el gran final de su truco. Teniéndola sujeta, la acercó lo más que pudo hacia él y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuvieran a la altura de su oído izquierdo.

—Me gustas, cariño.

La soltó y dio un paso atrás. Sin perder el porte, volvió a realizar otra pose amanerada.

—Y es por ello que te daré el GRAN HONOR de que seas mi novia.

La observó de reojo, estaba petrificada, sus palabras eran como veneno y ahora tenía a su víctima inmóvil.

—¿Y bien?

El efecto de su malvado hechizo iba cediendo, poco a poco empezó a recuperar movilidad. Ella… ella…

Empezó a reír.

Primero era una risita burlona, luego se tornó una gran carcajada. No era la clase de reacción que estaba esperando.

—¿Yo? ¿Gustarte? ¡Já! ¡POR FAVOR!

—Oye…

—¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer? ¡De todas las mentiras que me has contado esta es la más ridícula! —Y comenzó a destornillarse de la risa.

—¡OYE! —¿Qué se estaba creyendo? No era como si no pudiera ser todo un Don Juan si se lo proponía… o al menos eso se imaginaba.

May trató de contenerse lo más que pudo.

—Además… creo que llegas un poco tarde —sacó la carta que anteriormente le habían entregado en el Centro Pokémon—. Tengo un admirador secreto y seguramente se trata de un chico caballeroso, gentil, elegante y romántico. No como tú —y le sacó la lengua.

Tenía ganas de sacar a su Ariados para que la envolviera en su seda y se volviese la cena de su pokémon, pero esta vez le había dado una jugada a su favor.

—Sí May, claro —repuso en tono sarcástico—, ¿te piensas que no me he percatado de tu habilidad en batalla, tu buen vestir y tu alegre sonrisa?

—Es… espera, ¿¡Cómo sabes lo que dice!?

Esta vez la sonrisa era la que se pintaba en su rostro.

—Porque YO la escribí.

Era como si el dulce sueño se hubiese tornado una pesadilla, May sentía rayos y centellas a su espalda y dejó caer la nota de la impresión. No quería creerlo, en verdad tenía la ilusión de ser la protagonista de una novela romántica con misterio, pero la realidad era horrible y ya no había vuelta de hoja. En verdad estaba furiosa.

—¿Te han dicho que te ves tan linda cuando te enojas? El rojo de tu cara combina fa-bu-lo-so con tu vestuario.

—¡Eres detestable! ¿Cómo puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente? ¡Ojalá un día alguien te haga lo mismo para que veas lo horrible que se siente!

—¿Es eso una amenaza o una forma boba de decirme que no me crees?

—¡Ni en un millón de años te creería!

La fase uno había fracasado, como estaba previsto, era momento de subir otro peldaño.

—Ay, mujer de poca fé, si quieres pruebas te las daré, y te darás cuenta que mi amor por ti quema más que el fuego de un Moltres —¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa frase? Seguramente de alguna revistucha que cogió mientras esperaba en la estética—. Son tres días de camino hasta Lago Valor, pero verás cómo se nos pasa el tiempo como agua si vamos juntos, como la hermosa pareja que somos.

Ni siquiera la dejó gritar, nuevamente la tomó de la mano, esta vez de una forma alocada y desenfrenada y la llevó arrastrando hasta el final del pueblo. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, horrible y doloroso. Para los dos.


	3. Pesadilla

Había un aroma agradable en el ambiente. Olía a miel y manzanilla. El campo de flores no tenía fin y el estar ahí, rodeada de vegetación que fácilmente le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, le hacía olvidar que un par de horas atrás el mismísimo diablo se le había presentado con lo que ella consideraba un horrible y aterrador disfraz de un pokémon que ya de por sí daba miedo para decirle algo más aterrador… ¡Que la quería, que estaba loco por ella -aunque la parte de estar loco era real- y que haría LO QUE FUERA con tal de que ella cayera en la telaraña de su retorcido amor!

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? ¿En verdad estaba tan enfermo como para llegar a tales extremos sólo porque un par de años atrás comentó que unas míseras galletas no estaban tan mal, sin ninguna mala intención o afán de ofender? ¿Sería acaso por todas las derrotas en los concursos pokémon? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo y no le importaba realmente. Tan sólo quería contemplar la paz que le inspiraba ese bello lugar. Tal vez por ello cuando sintió una mano rodeando su cintura casi se muere de la impresión. Otra mano le acercó un ramo de flores. Finalmente la serpiente habló, suave y pausado:

—Las flores más bellas, casi tanto como yo, para ti, mi pequeñita.

Estaba rodeada y sin poder huir; con resignación y ganas de llorar. Tomó el ramo, ¿qué otra le quedaba? Se sentía bastante humillada después de que Harley se puso a gritarle a toda la villa disparates que en alguna dimensión eran piropos y cumplidos, y estaba harta de tenerlo como sombra siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y no poder huir por culpa de su Banette que revelaba su ubicación cada que intentaba ocultarse. Inhaló lo más fuerte que pudo cerrando los ojos; ahora tenía recuerdos lindos de lavanda, laurel y romero e imaginó, por un breve momento, que el regalo florido venía de Drew. ¡Oh! Si tan sólo pudiera decirle…

Y en verdad fue una alucinación breve, ya que un grupo de Combee furiosos salió del ramo de flores y se lanzó sobre la coordinadora. Los gritos suplicando auxilio se perdían en la carcajada del chico Cacturne, y es que no era algo que tuviese contemplado; de hecho, el pequeño incidente le dificultaría bastante su plan, pero ver a May corriendo como desesperada, agitando los brazos y gritando "¡QUÍTENMELOS! ¡QUÍTENMELOS! ¡AY…. HARLEY ERES UN…. AHH DUELE, DUELEE!" valía las futuras desveladas.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la verdadera forma de llegarle era por medio de la comida, fue por eso que se detuvieron al llegar a un famoso chalet alpino de la Ruta 213. Y en efecto, no se negó, hacerlo implicaba morir de hambre y posiblemente una sugerencia de su parte para preparar comida al aire libre… ¡Y May valoraba mucho su vida como para permitirlo! Había gente y sólo una mesa para dos en el centro de todo, ¡qué horror! Tan pronto como llegó un mesero de cabello relamido y nariz respingada a dejar las cartas regresó para tomar la orden.

—Tráigame una ensalada de bayas dulces con salsa mil islas. A la niña una de hojas de Oddish y dos tés verdes, por favor.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo no… espere, ¡las cartas! —Ahora sí estaba enojada, nadie se mete con ella y la comida— ¡Harley! ¿Por qué has ordenado por mí? ¿¡Y cómo que niña!?

—Porque eres mi invitada, por lo tanto yo decido el menú; además, si comes como Snorlax te vas a poner peor que tu Munlax, y mira que desde aquí se te notan los kilos de más.

—¡NO ESTOY GORDA! Y encima, ¿quién quiere ser un palo como tú?

—Disculpa, pero cuidar la dieta no tiene nada de malo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, me niego a andar con cualquier bola de grasa que pese más de sesenta kilos.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Harley pudo notar las malas intenciones en su rostro.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien… tú serás mi única excepción porque… emm… te quiero tal cual eres y… eso. Es más, pide lo que quieras, lo que sea con tal de tener a mi bomboncito feliz.

Y enhorabuena, el mesero acaba de hacer su triunfal aparición con los platos.

—¡Deme eso! —Tomó May una de las cartas por la fuerza— ¡Camarero! ¡Traígame todo el menú infantil!

—¿Disculpe, mademoiselle?

—Dije… TODO… EL MENÚ… INFANTIL.

—May —dijo titubeando— ¿No estarás hablando en seri…?

—¡TODO! —Exclamó contundentemente y ante su mortífera mirada lo mejor era obedecer.

El verdadero espectáculo aconteció al llegar los quince platos a la mesa. Uno tras otro eran devorados por la joven de Hoenn, aunque más parecía que se trataba de un pokémon salvaje que no había probado bocado en días, ni tampoco que conociera algo de modales, porque el tenedor y el cuchillo salieron volando después de haberse atragantado con los nuggets en forma de Magikarp. La gente no podía evitar observar aquel espectáculo con repulsión y reprobación. Las miradas también se clavaban como navajas ante el insensato que había traído a la bestia a la mesa y por más que intentó ocultar su vergüenza tras la carta, no pudo callar el grito agudo que lanzó cuando le llegó la cuenta y chirrido infernal cuando May le dijo que no cargaba ni un centavo con ella.

Antes de caer la noche arribaron a un pequeño Centro Pokemon que servía como refugio para los senderistas que gustaban de la ladera que se encontraba varios kilómetros adelante. May estaba molida y necesita descansar con urgencia, tal vez él también estuviera cansado y con suerte podría despertar un poco antes para perderle el rastro. En cuanto recibió la llave de su habitación corrió a encerrarse y a poner un taburete frente a la puerta. Al menos tendría una noche tranquila, o eso pensaba.

Cayó de inmediato sobre la almohada y comenzó a soñar con la victoria en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, por fin dejaría de ser una eterna princesa para coronarse como la reina de los concursos y a su lado estarían sus mejores amigos donde, en aquel sueño de noche de primavera, su príncipe apuesto compartía la corona y el gran listón con ella.

Un sonido, algo así como un golpe, la sacó de su ensoñación. Se limpió la baba y se asomó por la ventana. Esperaba que fuera alguna rama o en su defecto un pokémon pájaro que hubiese perdido el rumbo intentando llegar a su nido. Pero bajo su balcón había algo salido de sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Yuju, May! Apuesto que nadie nunca antes te había traído serenata.

—Esto es… ridículo.

¡Vaya que se veía ridículo! Había dejado su característico traje por uno mucho peor: En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero verde de ala ancha con un extremo doblado hacia arriba, con una cintilla color dorada y una enorme pluma roja; camisa color verde esmeralda de manga larga con rombos negros al frente; una capa negra exageradamente larga; unos cervantinos negros y unas mallas color musgo que terminaban con unos botines largos. Todo eso no era lo peor, el verdadero horror se reveló al momento de sacar una guitarra de fina caoba.

—Oh… no...

Y con la voz más desafinada que había escuchado en su vida, comenzó a recitar una serie de versos sin sentido alguno; eran frases con antónimos, metáforas absurdas que sólo trataban de rimar y la palabra amor cada tres estrofas. ¿A quién demonios le podía gustar eso? Un Loudred gritando de dolor sonaba mejor.

Antes de terminar su primera actuación en vivo… ¡Splash! Un cubetazo de agua helada justo en la cabeza… con todo y cubeta.

—¡PIÉRDETE Y DÉJAME DORMIR! —Vociferó azotando con todas sus fuerzas la ventana.

Se lanzó contra la cama y se tapó con una almohada esperando volver a conciliar el sueño. Y casi lo logra de no ser porque el ruido generado por las bocinas se escuchaba a kilómetros a la redonda. Más por el impulso de las ondas sonoras que la hicieron volar por los aires que por voluntad propia, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

Se llevó las manos a la cara de pena ajena.

—Nena, déjate seducir por el poder del metal.

Esta vez estaba vestido de payaso, es decir, de alguien que no teme hacer el ridículo: Unos lentes oscuros, a plena luz de luna; se había hecho un permanente en el cabello dejándoselo como melena de león; chaleco abierto de cuero atascado de brillantina que dejaba al descubierto su falta de músculos; un cinturón con la hebilla en forma de Duskull; los pantalones más risiblemente pegados que pudo encontrar y botas diseñadas para patear Tauros.

Al menos su dominio con la guitarra eléctrica era bastante mejor que el de su voz, pero el ruido era mil veces peor ya que May odiaba esa clase de música. Para su beneplácito, también lo hacían los pokémon que vivían a los alrededores que se lanzaron contra Harley por osar interrumpir su sueño.

Amaneció en esa esquina del mundo y la joven de ojos azulinos despertó al quinto timbrazo del reloj, debía moverse de prisa y huir de su cazador. Asomó la cabeza habitación por habitación pero no vio a nadie más, fue bastante precavida al salir, primero un pasito silencioso y luego otro… y estaba fuera. ¡Por fin! ¡Bendita libertad! Si se apuraba, recuperaría el tiempo perdido y podría llegar lo más pronto a Lago Valor. Continuo su viaje, esperaba poder llegar a la bahía que se encontraba en el entronque que la llevaría a la ciudad y ahí podría tomar un pequeño descanso para olvidarse de la pesadilla.

Una brisa como salida de la nada empezó a soplar y con ella un diente de león se estampó en su cara, nada realmente inusual salvo por una pequeña nota que llevaba sujeto. Por mera curiosidad le dio una hojeada y en ella venía escrito uno de esos pensamientos que vienen en chocolates que sólo se venden los catorce de febrero. El tormento no había terminado, ¿cuándo iba a despertar? Apresuró el paso esperando que nada más entorpeciera su camino pero nuevamente otra brisa sopló y esta vez tres notas se le enredaron en el cabello. Sin notarlo, comenzó a correr, esperando poder encontrar refugio; caperucita roja huía del temible Mightyena feroz. Avanzó un hasta donde sus piernas y sus pulmones le permitieron, suplicaba haberlo perdido y tras recuperar el aliento y ver que nada raro acontecía, se alegró.

Pero todo lo bello en la vida es efímero y se sospechó del Jumpluff que ahora estaba por encima de su cabeza… ¡con un saco lleno de tarjetas! Ya ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de gritar cuando la correspondencia le cayó de golpe encima.

Harley regresó al pokémon a su esfera y se posicionó frente a la montaña de notitas. No estaba seguro de si le gustaría su humilde ofrenda, pero no había sido fácil tener que buscar tantas frases de internet, al menos debía darle crédito por eso.

La pila comenzó a arder… y de ella salió una figura que le puso los pelos de punta. Por una fracción de segundo pudo esquivar el lanzallamas de Blaziken.

May echaba chispas –literalmente- y estaba dispuesta a acabar con toda esa farsa por las malas. Llamó al resto de su equipo: Glaseon, Beautifly, Cleffa, Cherrim e Hippowdon.

—¡Estoy harta! ¡Déjame en paz o te las tendrás que ver con todos mis amigos!

Le costaba trabajo conservar el temple ante esa mirada asesina y el brillo en los ojos de sus compañeros ansiando mandarlo a volar por los aires. Tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente.

—Si das un paso más, yo…

—¿Me atacarás? ¿Acaso tienes las agallas de atacar a alguien indefenso?

—¿Indefenso? ¡Déjate de bromas tontas y llama a tus pokémon a combate! —Después de mucho tiempo, comprendía el ímpetu de Ash por buscar batalla, aunque las razones fuesen opuestas.

Harley se cubrió parte del rostro con su sombrero y volvió a dar un paso al frente. Blaziken estaba listo para atacar, aun si su entrenadora no daba la orden.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los pokémon, esto es algo únicamente entre tú y yo —volvió a avanzar.

¿Qué hacer? Aunque moría de las ganas, la moral le impedía atacar a una persona, por muy desgraciada que esta fuera. Sus pokémon tomaron posturas defensivas y si él le hacía algo no se contendrían, el ser pokémon de concursos no los hacía debiluchos y seguro que le darían la tunda de su vida. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, Blaziken soltó una patada pero May gritó que se detuviera. La fornida pata del pokémon quedó rozando la mejilla del coordinador. En otro acto sorpresa, llamó nuevamente a sus compañeros a descansar a sus esferas.

May era inocente, frágil y tenía problemas para conciliar con demasiadas emociones a la vez. Porque tenía miedo. Porque tenía resentimiento. Porque tenía a la fuente de sus problemas frente a ella y no podía simplemente destruirla, no sin destruir un poco de sí misma. Cerró sus puños, ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó primero apenas susurrando, luego en tono desesperado— ¿¡Qué te hice para que me hagas esto!? ¡Yo jamás quise ofenderte! Por favor… ¡Por favor! … Déjame en paz.

Y él la miro, como aquel que contempla el paisaje a la orilla del mundo; mundos perdidos en la arena del tiempo, contemplando sueños que mueren antes de poder nacer. La sujetó, la pegó contra su pecho y puso su mano derecha sobre su cabellera. No bajó su mirada. Estaba tan inmóvil como ella.

—Mielecita, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora: me tienes loco, mueves mi mundo ¿es que no lo comprendes? ¿Por qué no quieres ver que todos esos arrebatos son por ti? ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

No… no podía ser, él siempre le mentía; sólo era un sucio truco, no podía estar en lo cierto.

—¿Aún no me crees? —Había algo… malvado en esa frase, algo que por primera vez le hizo sentir verdadero pavor. ¿Era miedo a encontrar la verdad?

En un suspiro creyó oír su nombre. ¿Sueño o delirio? Porque lo que pasaba no podía pertenecer a la realidad, simplemente no podía estar pasando… él, tomando por un instante sus labios, robándole el aliento. Aquel no era el beso inocente que siempre se imaginó, el que daría después de una cita romántica a la luz de las velas; no, aquella era sólo la huella de un sucio ladrón que le había arrebatado uno de los momentos más mágicos de su vida. Breve, fugaz. ¿Así era como se vivía la experiencia?

Escuchó su nombre de nuevo. "¿Ahora lo crees?"

Dio un paso atrás, lo miró a los ojos, reflejaban un brillo extraño, algo que jamás había visto. Dudó.

Le siguió otro, y otro. Se echó a correr en dirección a la ladera.

¡Maldita sea, estaba seguro de que eso iba a funcionar! Ya pensaría en comprar el enjuague bucal después y se dispuso a darle caza.


	4. Cuando todo cae

Antes de llegar a la ladera había una pequeña arboleda, pero los árboles del lugar eran tan frondosos que daban la impresión de ser un enorme bosque y se veían más impresionantes en medio de una pradera. Se alejó de la senda principal y se adentró entre los tocones y la hojarasca. Si no mal le fallaba la memoria, en la mañana que revisó el PokeNav se percató que Lago Valor quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros subiendo el paso y que posiblemente sólo le llevaría medio día arribar, verificó que su mente no le siguiera jugando tretas y en efecto, si lograba subir por ahí estaría mucho antes en su destino, a la espera de sus amigos y lejos del monstruo que asechaba su vida. La parte baja no se veía tan complicada, pero llegado a cierto punto, la pared de rocas se alzaba casi en vertical y no serían menos de cincuenta metros en caída si llegaba a fallar. Era mucho el riesgo, pero más era el que conllevaba no intentarlo.

Paso a paso comenzó su acenso al paraíso. Llegaría a la ciudad, se escondería y esperaría a la llegada de Drew y Solidad, se olvidaría de todas esas horribles mentiras y se lo haría pagar en batalla, como debía ser.

Se sentía todo un extraño entre la maleza y el desprecio era mutuo: él no soportaba el aroma a humedad y vegetación pudriéndose y los pokémon que lanzaban alaridos y graznidos al pasar tampoco parecían muy alegres por su visita. Siempre que podía tomaba un ferry, el tren, un mugroso autobús si no quedaba más opción porque adentrarse a tener aventuras en lugares sucios y solitarios sólo era digno de niñatos que soñaban con convertirse en Maestros Pokémon. No seguiría jugando al adivino y llamó a Banette para rastrear el paradero de May, mientras tanto se sentó en la roca menos sucia e irregular que encontró. Deseaba llegar a la ciudad, hospedarse en el hotel más fino que pudiera pagar y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas, ¿era mucho pedir? Quería olvidarse de su plan, de ella, de todo. ¿Y si no valía la pena todo esto? Tal vez habría otros modos… No que va, pensar en otras opciones era dar por sentada una dolorosa derrota en el festival y a su persona y él no caería ante la niña tonta que tanto odiaba.

Jamás rendirse, esa era la lección más valiosa que le había dejado su mentor; aun cuando todo se veía perdido, cuando ya nada tenía sentido, Ash se ponía de pie y junto a su Pikachu y lograban lo imposible. No era magia: era dedicación, esfuerzo y una férrea voluntad de luchar por lo que tanto anhelas incluso cuando el miedo te come por dentro. ¡Y vaya que moría del miedo cada que miraba hacia abajo! Sentía el estómago en la garganta cada que daba un paso además que la tierra se aflojaba un poco… o un mucho. Caer y ser devorada por la oscuridad o seguir por el inseguro sendero para alcanzar el cielo. Ni siquiera era para cuestionarlo.

En cuanto Banette señaló la ladera, Harley no pudo más que maldecir su suerte; de todas las personas con las que había tenido la desdicha de toparse, ¿por qué tenía que haberse obsesionado de la más imprudente, de la más ingenua, de aquella que por más intricadas que fuesen sus jugadas no se dejaba caer ante él? Obsesión… Vaya, era un buen momento para empezarse a cuestionar cómo es que había llegado a eso, pero se dejaría las tonterías filosóficas para después ya que si le perdía el rastro todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. Miro a su alrededor y no vio más que tierras, rocas y un par de arbustos que no se veían apetecibles aunque fueses un pokémon herbívoro muriendo de hambre. Fue cuando tuvo que fijar su mirada al infinito. Y la encontró. Llevaba casi la mitad del recorrido.

Podía usar a Banette, no le sería muy complicado llegar hasta donde se encontraba, el problema sería bajarla ya que si llegaba a perder la concentración usando confusión la haría caer al vacío… y no es que lo más oscuro de su ser no lo deseara, pero sería una derrota vacía y poco satisfactoria. Ella debía sufrir a costa suya. Para Ariados tal vez la tarea sería más sencilla, pero al revisar su equipo recordó que en Centro Pokémon intercambió a la araña por Jumpluff, en buen momento se le había ocurrido hacer un cambio. No quedaba de otra, tenía que subir por cuenta propia y si todo salía bien, si lograba ponerle las manos encima, le haría pagar muy caro… ¡Le obligaría a pagarle el manicure que iba a estropear!

Comenzó a subir en línea recta para ganar algo de tiempo, tres metros adelante ya le faltaba el aire y se sentía como su hubiese escalado el monte más alto; un coordinador no debería estar enfrentándose a esa clase de cosas, en su opinión. Observó lo pobre de su avance y le dieron ganas de morirse… o de matarla, lo que sucediera primero.

—¡May, baja de ahí ahora, te vas a hacer daño! —Gritó como esperando que le fuera a hacer caso. Obviamente ella lo ignoró.

—May, en serio, es peligroso, ¡detente ya! —Al terminar su frase recibió respuesta, pero no como hubiese querido ya que la coordinadora le lanzó una bola de fango directo al pecho. Al ver su hermoso traje hecho a mano sucio, la mirada de Harley se tornó roja, nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendido y como posesionado por su Ariados trepó a toda velocidad. La atraparía, mandaría todo al diablo y le daría la tunda de su vida.

La buena fortuna se volvió a sonreír a la pequeña de alegre mirada al mandarle a un persecutor con nula condición física. El macabro coordinador tuvo que recuperar el aliento sobre una plataforma de tierra. May se encontraba casi por encima de él y a unos cuantos saltos de terminar con el trayecto. Trató de ubicarla y al hacerlo se percató de algo preocupante: daría el salto a una mini bahía y de ahí sólo tenía que subir metro y medio para llegar a la cima, pero el que estuviera a nada de escapársele no era lo malo, sino que desde donde él estaba podía observarse que la plataforma no era nada más que tierra seca y erosionada. Si llegaba de un salto no estaba seguro que pudiese aguantara su peso y se vendría abajo.

—¡Tent, no vayas a saltar ahí, pesas lo mismo que un Wailord y la plataforma no te va a aguantar! —Pff, ¿y después de ese insulto se pensaba que lo iba a obedecer? No era un tonto, era un soberano idiota. Preparó su salto.

—¡Por una vez en la vida hazme caso, te vas a caer si saltas ahí!

Con todas sus fuerzas May saltó… y aterrizó sin problemas. ¡Oh! Tal vez sí estaba exagerando, al final no paso na…

El montículo cedió con todo y chica.

Dicen que en los momentos cruciales cuando no hay garantía de volver a ver la luz del día, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos como si de una película se tratase, pero la realidad es que el miedo consume todo, no había nada en su mente, todo era el vacío en el que caía. ¿Era el fin? No hay nada…

… salvo su mano sosteniéndola.

Reaccionó. Sus pies aún iban y venían en el vacío y si no hacía algo, pronto estarían estampados contra el suelo.

—Pesas… mucho… comienza a trepar… no voy a aguantar…

No rendirse nunca. Jamás. May hizo todo por poner sus pies contra el muro de piedra para impulsarse y casi en un solo movimiento logró estar a la altura suficiente como para sujetarse del borde. Ni se cuestionó la reacción de Harley pero agradeció que por una vez en su vida no se comportara como el mentecato que vive para hacerle daño.

—Te lo dije, ¡TE LO DIJE! A ver si empiezas a hacerle caso a tus mayores. —Ok, se lo había pensado muy rápido. Otra cosa que también fue a toda velocidad fue la plataforma donde se encontraban.

El silencio reinó por un largo rato hasta que la lluvia irrumpió con su incesante sonido. No era la lluvia torrencial de las zonas boscosas, más bien era el tipo de llovizna que se encargaba de mantener alegre y contenta a la vegetación. La sensación de frío le hizo encorvar la espalda y después ir hacia el frente ya que debajo de ella se sentía tibio y agradable. Poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido; a su alrededor no había pokémon a la vista, bajo ella…

—¿Har.. Harley? ¡Harley!

Había caído encima de él. Volvió a llamarlo por su nombre; una, dos, tres veces. No reaccionó.

Elevó la vista. Habían caído desde un punto bastante alto y al parecer todavía rodaron un tramo hasta llegar a la arboleda. Desconocía la fuerza con la que se había golpeado pero no parecía tener un daño de gran consideración, o al menos no se percató si estaba sangrando o algo peor.

Sentía que era su culpa, si ella lo hubiese… no, ¡si él no se hubiera metido en su hueca cabezota esa idea tan descabellada! La lluvia se intensificó un poco, no era momento para buscar culpables sino un refugio… ¿Pero cómo? Por muy poco que pesara simplemente no podía agarrarlo del cabello y arrastrarlo hasta la ciudad. No quedaba de otra, llamó a su Hippowdon porque era el único pokémon grande que llevaba consigo. Al hipopótamo de tierra no le hizo ninguna gracia salir en medio de un chubasco, pero no por ello iba a decepcionar a su entrenadora. May le pidió inclinarse lo más posible para poder subirlo, aunque sería Blaziken quien se encargaría de hacer esa tarea. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la cual el poderoso gallo lo subió al lomo de Hippowdon, no debía pesar mucho más que ella… ¡Oh, qué vida tan triste esa de vivir bajo una rigurosa dieta y hacer ejercicio hasta desfallecer! Mejor se guardaba esos pensamientos para más tarde y empezaba su recorrido.

Anduvieron por unos quince minutos por la senda hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva que en realidad era una vieja veta minera, no se veía demasiado profunda pero al menos venía perfecto para refugiarse. El pokémon era muy grande, así que tuvo que regresarlo a la pokébola… sin antes bajarlo, por lo que cuando el pokémon se volvió una luz roja, se oyó un golpe en seco contra el lodo. ¡Qué bueno que seguía inconsciente porque si no le estarían zumbando los oídos con tanto insulto! Lo metió como pudo y estando a salvo del agua volvió a llamar al pokémon de fuego para encender un par de ramitas y hojas sucias que había en la entrada, no servirían para hacer una gran fogata pero al menos mitigarían el frío. Tras un rato, parecía que sus buenas intenciones no habían servido de mucho; aún no recuperaba la conciencia pero se encontraba temblando, si lo dejaba enfriarse seguramente se pondría peor. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con alguien tan despreciable? Bueno, sencillamente para no volverse alguien como él.

Después de un rato comenzó a volver en sí, su ropa estaba húmeda y su cuerpo estaba helado con excepción de su espalda que ardía por el dolor del golpe. Apenas y podía moverse, deseaba ponerse en posición fetal para generar un poco más de calor pero por más que lo intentó le fue imposible. Fue cuanto sintió algo cálido a su lado, no pudo ver bien quién o qué era porque su visión aún era borrosa y el lugar estaba como boca de lobo. Se volteó lo más que pudo para pegarse a esa espalda tersa y caliente.

—May… —Suspiró casi soñando.

—¿Blai? —Le contestó una áspera voz.

—¡Blaizeken! —Coreó asombrado.

—¿Harley? —Replicó May del otro lado del pokémon.

—¿May? —Estaba confundido.

—¡Blaziken! —Exclamó entusiasmado.

—¿Blaziken? —Volvió a preguntar Harley confundido.

—¡Blai! —Esta vez le pegó un bofetón a Harley.

—¡May! —Reclamó el coordinador.

—¡Blaziken! —Regañó la chica.

—¿Blai? —¿No acaba de cometer una buena acción?

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! —Gritó May tratando de poner fin a tanto diálogo y regresó a Blaziken— Disculpa, no quería que pasaras frío… ¿Estas bien?

La miró con rencor. "¿Acaso te parece que estoy bien?" Fue lo que expresó sin decirle nada. Intentó ponerse de pie para abandonarla a su suerte pero no lo logró, de hecho, no pudo soportar su propio peso y se golpeó de lleno en el área lastimada. May tuvo que taparse los oídos porque los gritos agudos le taladraban el alma, nunca había escuchado a alguien tan dramáticamente. Gritaba a todo pulmón que le dolía, que se iba a morir y que todo era culpa de la coordinadora.

—¿Mi culpa? Todo lo malo que te pasa… ¡Es porque te lo mereces, bobo! Eres un tramposo y ya era hora de que recibieras tu merecido.

—¡Tú… pequeña…! ¡Si pudiera moverme te haría polvo!

—¡Hazlo!

—Tienes suerte que no pueda, me duele tanto que apenas y puedo respirar, ¡ni con grúa podría pararme! ¿Y mencione ya que todo es por tu imprudencia, señorita Tentacruel? Tu culpa y sólo tu cul…

Un rugido interrumpió su verborrea.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso?

—¡Seguro es un pokémon furioso y hambriento que acabará con nosotros! ¡Voy a morir sin haber sido campeón! ¡Me voy a morir sin haber viajado por todo el mundo!

—No seas tan dramático…

Se oyó otro estruendo que hizo retumbar la cueva y May que estaba de pie pudo percatarse de una sombra al final del oscuro túnel. La paranoia del escandaloso comenzaba a afectarle.

—Harley, no quiero asustarte pero creo que tenemos compañía…

Su semblante quedó en blanco, era el fin… o tal vez no. De algún lugar logró obtener el impulso suficiente como para levantarse por detrás de May.

—¡Cómetela a ella, es la que está gorda! ¡Yo sólo soy un fideo que sabe horrible! ¡Llévatela a ella!

¿Con que ni una grúa podría levantarlo, eh? El rostro de May mostraba el arrepentimiento de no haberlo dejado en la lluvia cuando pudo. De pronto sintió algo en su hombro, era su cabeza buscando respaldo, dijo algo casi tartamudeando.

"No debí… ponerme… de… pie."

La última palabra apenas y era audible, sintió como temblaba y después se desplomó sobre ella. Genial, tenían a un pokémon furioso frente a ellos, y ella era presa de un tarado desmayado. Cerró los ojos como esperando que todo lo malo desapareciera de buenas a primeras…

Y funcionó. Abrió los ojos y no vio nada más, sea lo que hubiese ahí, se había ido. Tras liberarse invocó nuevamente a Blaziken para cerciorarse de su corazonada. El pokémon no tardó nada en regresar y negó con la cabeza cuando su ama le preguntó si había encontrado algo.

La lluvia llevaba rato de haber concluido, nuevamente era el reino del silencio. May intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. ¿Cómo? Después de todo lo ocurrido su mente era un caos y de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento de soledad, si estuviese viajando con sus viejos camaradas ¿se sentiría igual? Sentía que no tenía el control de las cosas que pasaban en su vida; de nuevo era una novata en cosas de la vida, de nuevo era la perdedora.

Un sonido rompió con la tensión de nuevo, provenía del chico de larga cabellera. Se acercó lentamente y notó que algo no iba bien. ¿Sería una secuela del golpe? Sudaba en frío y su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor. Si estaba fingiendo debían darle un premio por su actuación porque era tan pero tan realista que en verdad parecía que estaba sufriendo por algo. Y su débil corazón no pudo evitar sentirse asustada por tal escena, lo sacudió un poco y le rogó despertar, pero era inútil, era como si estuviese teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Creyó sentir una mirada clavarse en ella, no una cualquiera, una espectral. Miró su rostro pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Lentamente las convulsiones cedieron y su respiración regresó a un ritmo calmado. Cuando May quiso apartarse sintió algo... era su mano rosando levemente la suya, no lo había notado hasta ese momento y casi instintivamente la apartó de golpe, como si quemara.

¿Preocupación? ¿Curiosidad? Tal vez un poco de ambas. Volvió a acercarse para ver que siguiera vivo. Su sobrero había quedado de tal modo que cubría su rostro y cual explorador que teme agarrar la joya del templo sin que se active alguna trampa, puso su mano sobre el pedazo de tela verde y lo retiró. Estaba… ¿sorprendida era la palabra? Si no lo conociera de tanto tiempo y lo viera por primera vez, ni por asomo se le ocurriría pensar que se trataba de alguien que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, dormía tan inocentemente; las facciones de su rostro no eran tan toscas como aparentaban, de hecho desde ciertos ángulos daba la impresión de ser una chica…

Le habló de razones, ¿serían las mencionadas? Seguramente no, pero ¿y si en verdad no era tan malo como siempre aparentaba? Al fin y al cabo la pudo haber dejado caer del risco y no lo hizo. Era infantil, vengativo y horriblemente egoísta pero sentía que el adjetivo de malvado estaba de más. Había un mundo de posibilidades, mismas con las que soñó al caer dormida a su lado.

El alba despuntaba en la región, los primeros rayos se colaban tímidamente en aquella madriguera, iluminado las líneas de mineral que se extendían por todo el techo, no eran auroras boreales pero un espectáculo digno de ver, uno que movió sentimientos de alegría en la chica de rojo.

—¿Estas despierto?

No respondió. Se levantó y comenzó a estirarse, si tenía suerte tal vez encontraría un par de bayas para desayunar, casi al borde de la veta una tenue voz la detuvo.

—¿Te vas?

—Oh… Harley, buenos días. Sólo iré a buscar el desayuno, ya sabes, la comida más importante del día.

Sólo recibió un "… ah" por respuesta. Su voz sonaba bastante triste.

—Sabes, yo… quiero disculparme, en verdad debí escucharte cuando me advertiste de no ir por ahí. Fue mi culpa.

Esperaba algo así como un "¡Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de tu error!" O algo similar; y sin embargo… nada. Miró el amanecer, contempló su belleza… Si tú también pudieses apreciarlo.

—No importa May. Después de todo nadie nunca me hace caso...

Lejos de sonar como un reproche se oía como un lamento y May lo resintió, no del mismo modo del que recibía sus insultos y sus burlas, eran palabras que pasaban por sobre ella dejando marca.

—No… no tardo, procura no moverte, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré de vuelta pronto —y salió sin mirar atrás, sin poder ver que ahora una sonrisa se pintaba de lado a lado en su rostro. No había planeado nada de eso y estar postrado en el suelo casi sin moverse era lo peor, pero su pequeño accidente le ayudaría a ganar la confianza ciega que requería, llegaría a ella por la vía del dolor y la senda sería su infantil bondad.

Su estómago rugió, sus pensamientos nuevamente mutaron en rogar a toda la corte celestial para que May tuviera la habilidad de cocinar algo y no morir intoxicado en el proceso.


	5. Sabor a tierra

La vida suele ser una montaña rusa con sus altas y sus bajas, momentos relativamente tranquilos y otros que te dejan el estómago por los suelos y normalmente suele ser divertido; pero la vida de May se había tornado una atracción de terror y no sabía cuánto más iba a resistir así.

—Tengo sed, dame agua.

¡Era como la décima interrupción del día! Por estar haciendo pausas llevaban casi veinticuatro horas de retraso sin contar el tiempo perdido en la veta y ella todo lo que quería era llegar a la ciudad.

—El lomo de esta cosa es demasiado duro, ¿no tienes un cojín o algo así?

—Si tan incómodo te parece, ¡bájate! —Hippodown secundaba la noción.

—Parece que has olvidado por qué me he tenido que rebajar a ser carga de un transporte de quinta, sencillamente no puedo andar ¡Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!

—No creo que estés TAN mal —le recriminó.

—¡Es que a ti nada nunca te parece! —Contestó de modo habitual, como toda una reina del drama.

Por un largo rato no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, May rogaba que se hubiese quedado dormido o mejor todavía… que un Staraptor gigante se lo hubiese llevado a su nido.

—May, ¿tienes señal? —A veces lo único que pasaba volando era su imaginación… ¿Y a qué rayos se refería con señal? Tras preguntar recibió una risa burlona— ¿Cómo que cuál señal? ¡La única que importa! Pero mi DevNav 10S no quiere entrar a PawDex. ¿Tú si puedes?

No tenía pero ni la más remota idea sobre qué le estaba hablando, pero de igual modo sacó su PokéNav.

—Pues… el mapa funciona.

—¿Al menos anda bien el GPS?

—¿El qué?

—No sabes nada, dame acá.

¡Ah! Con resignación, de nuevo pausaron y pidió al pokémon de tierra hincarse para poderle entregar el artefacto. En vez de respuesta recibió más burlas.

—¡Oh May! Sabía que no estabas a la moda pero nunca me imaginé que anduvieras paseándote con un dinosaurio —continuó riendo mientras ella le reclamaba aunque seguía sin comprender qué era lo gracioso de todo eso—. ¡Y encima es la versión limitada que les dan a los entrenadores! ¿No te da vergüenza ni siquiera tener el modelo plus? —Y siguió carcajeándose sin escuchar ninguno de sus reclamos— En verdad debes ser pobre, ¿si tienes para comer todos los días? Eso explicaría por qué cuando lo haces es como si no hubiese mañana.

Completamente indignada, le arrebató el dispositivo y le ordenó a su pokémon seguir en marcha, no perdería más el tiempo con sus niñerías. Harley por su parte alzaba su DevNav como desesperado, llevaba casi una semana sin subir una foto suya en una pose ridícula a PawDex y sin comentar frivolidades por Pidgett, la falta de atención era casi tan dolorosa como su malestar. Lentamente se deslizó hacia las posaderas del hipopótamo ya que hacia ese lado marcaba una franja de señal. Se estiró más y más, ya casi tenía la potencia necesaria como para acceder a internet. Pero en ese instante, Hippodown tropezó haciendo que cayera como plomo al suelo. May, al escuchar el golpe, supo que algo horrible iba a pasar.

—¡Harley, hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a gritar como ese día! —Podía ver que en verdad intentaba contenerse pero era inevitable, estaba a punto de dar el grito de dolor del siglo— Si lo haces, seguramente una horda vendrá tras nosotros —en realidad era que quería perder la audición hasta llegar a vieja y no en ese instante, aunque la posibilidad de enfurecer a un montón de pokémon era real.

Empezó como un quejidito que poco a poco se fue tornando un ruidoso lamento y antes de que se volviera un sonido que los Exploud envidiarían… ¡May colocó una pokébola en su boca! El ¿pobre? seguía convulsionando y revolcándose como gusano, en parte por el dolor, la otra para quitarse a May de encima. Oírla decir "lo hago por tu bien" no le ayudaba a su nula sanidad mental. Tras un rato terminó exhausto y con la sensación de que se ahogaba.

—Tú… ¡Tú sólo intentas matarme!

—¡Tú eres el que te vas a matar por ser un zopenco!

—¿A quién le dices zopenco, enana?

—Al zopenco que se cayó por andar en la luna.

Intentó alzarse para darle la tunda que llevaba días relegando, y en verdad lo intentó pero no pudo. Ya antes había pasado por una serie de golpes y malestares incómodos pero era la primera vez que se hacía daño de consideración y no estaba lidiando bien con la situación; claro que todo pudo terminar mucho peor pero ¿qué importaba el hubiera? Tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que sucedió en ese instante: cuando la plataforma cedió, tuvo miedo y posiblemente por mera inercia se sujetó a ella con la esperanza de que le amortiguara la caída; por desgracia -para él- fue al revés.

—Déjame revisarte —¿Qué acababa de escuchar?—. Hippodown, usa pisotón.

El pokémon obedeció. Alzó la pata lo más que pudo y la hizo arremeter contra el piso, creando una onda de choque lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlos flotar un instante. May cayó sentada mientras que Harley cayó de 'panza' llevándose un buen golpe en la nariz. Ya nada podía ser peor que eso… ¿Verdad?

—No… te… muevas…

—¡May! —Gritó genuinamente asustado—. ¿Qu-Qué me vas a hacer?

—Algo que debí hacer en el instante que ocurrió esto—parecía estar disfrutando la breve inversión de papeles. May puso su mano sobre su espalda y el más mínimo contacto le hizo tener escalofríos que no se tomó la molestia en ocultar. Lo que más le aterraba era la sensación de no tener el control con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. También sintió como lentamente le levantaba la camisa.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Ya sé que soy hermoso pero tampoco es para que abuses de mis momentos de debilidad!

—Tranquilo, sólo voy a aplicarte una poción, verás que te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Oh, así le dicen los chicos ahora ¿no? —Dijo sin poder evitarse el sarcasmo.

—¿Ah? ¿Decirle a qué?

La niña era tan ingenua… y él de verdad estaba enfermito. Puso cara de sabelotodo. —Nada, nada, era una broma que no entenderías ni en un millón de años. Además, ¿te crees que soy un pokémon? ¡Y ahórrate el chiste de que me veo como uno! —Exclamó adelantándose a lo que posiblemente le diría aunque en realidad sólo alguien como él sería capaz de pensar.

—Si no lo hago te seguirá doliendo… ¡Y no es que me preocupe por ti! Pero ya no quiero estar aguantando tus quejas lo que resta del camino. ¿Puedo proseguir?

Deseaba decirle que no, mas la consecuencia de hacerlo sería tener que lidiar con su semi- invalidez por un par de días y esa no era la mejor opción. Volteó y la miró con ojos de Mareep a medio morir, faltaba un fondo rosa y amarillo lleno de brillos y burbujitas para coronar la escena.

—Se gentil —suspiró.

—Eres… raro.

May prosiguió con su práctica de enfermería, alzó lo más que pudo su camisa e hizo a un lado su abundante cabellera, cosa que le hizo cuestionarse seriamente sobre la marca de shampoo que utilizaba, tal vez le pediría una botella como pago a su labor social. Pensaba que sólo era dramatismo de su parte, pero en verdad tenía un horrible moretón y raspones varios a lo largo de su espalda y su costado.

—¡No me digas que ahora tengo joroba! ¡Prefiero estar muerto a ser horrible… horrible he dicho!

—Claro que no, sólo tienes un gran moretón. Es feo, verde y morado… Ah, ¡se parece a ti!

—Ja,ja, muy gracioso, Tent.

La chica tenía la poción lista en la mano, para un pokémon herido bastaban un par de aplicaciones, pero en humanos no estaba segura de las dosis… o de si en verdad funcionaría… pero de algo debía servir vaciarle la botella completa.

Como alguien que siempre busca lo más fino para sus estimados aliados, las pociones fueron una de las primeras cosas que se cercioró que funcionaran; por aquel entonces le pidió a Cacnea darle un pinchazo en el dedo, si aquel objeto era incapaz de curar una herida tan leve, entonces de nada le serviría llevar una mochila llena para recuperar la salud de sus fieles compañeros después de la batalla. Recordó el ardor, recordó el horrible aroma que desprenden esas cosas, pero también que con una sola rociada la marca desapareció por completo.

"Cacnea, no dejaré que nada malo te pase".

Postrado al suelo, herido… vencido. Así debían sentirse ellos con cada derrota, cuando ella ingresaba al campo de batalla. Pero, si todo salía bien, no habría más derrotas en su historial de coordinador. Por ello debía aguantar lo que fuese: lo frió de la loción, el inmenso ardor que le provocaba, el aroma a hospital y por sobre todas las cosas, a ella.

Sus pequeños no volverían a probar el sabor de la tierra, se alzaría con ellos por sobre todos y su manjar no sería otro que el de la eterna gloria.

—¿Vez? No fue tan malo, tengo mano para estas cosas —dijo May sonriente sin poder evitar darle una palmadita en la espalda…

El grito debió escucharse como a diez regiones a la redonda, y tampoco tardaron en oírse los rugidos de los Luxray a la distancia. Lo subió como pudo y emprendieron marcha a toda prisa.


	6. Contigo en una playa azul

Las mañanas se vuelven tardes y después noches para entrar en un ciclo sin fin, todo parecía progresar con cierta tranquilidad. Quizá el hecho de que el coordinador herido lograra conseguir señal más adelante ayudaba a tenerlo con la boca cerrada. Esa noche May sintió un verdadero alivio.

El sol en lo alto le molestaba bastante la vista, ¿Cómo esperaba poder ver un video en MewTube hecho por alguno de sus fans si el reflejo le impedía disfrutar el HD? ¡Qué día tan horrendo! Si su vida en ese instante fuese una narración, seguramente alguien ya hubiese metido la parte en donde los Pidgey trinan y vuelan sobre el cielo azul porque ese era un día típico y trillado. Tal vez algo de la red lo tuviese más animado.

Pidgett Chat – Status Online .

Shadow_Cacturne: Mi vida es horrible, alguna buena nueva para alegrar a tu primo favorito?

Sommelier_C: Tmb ando depre x culpa del pelos de brocolli :/

Shadow_Cacturne: Tranqui, ya podras vengarte de el =3 yo ando en eso

Sommelier_C: Todavia andas tras la chica tentacruel? Eso ya me huele a amor, primis

Shadow_Cacturne: oh callate, yo no te ando emparejando con todos los tipos con los que te peleas _

Sommelier_C: como si fueran muchos, a ti ya te perdi la cuenta pero esta ya te duro :S

Shadow_Cacturne: de que hablas si tu ya odiabas al cilantroso desde la ultima vez que mama me llevo a verte

Sommelier_C: Es malo, me insulto y se burlo de mi :(

Shadow_Cacturne: Creo que es una maldicion de familia que un pelos de ensalada se ponga en nuestro camino o.o

Sommelier_C: Sip U_U te dejo, byeeeee!

Sommelier_C abandonó la conversación.

Sus pequeñas estancias en las lejanas tierras de Unova casi siempre eran placenteras, se hubiese mudado para allá desde hace años pero los Concursos Pokémon eran casi desconocidos en aquella región, la gente era más de ir al cine que de apreciar espectáculos en vivo. Y ser un completo desconocido en una tierra lejana no era para él. La voz de May lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¡Llegamos!

—¿Ya, tan rápido llegamos a Lago Valor?

—No exactamente.

El PokéNav estaba en lo cierto, en donde se curvaba la ruta había una pequeña bahía con algo de arena, no era exactamente una playa pero estaba completamente solo, nada de turistas curiosos ni gente que deseara broncear cada parte de su cuerpo. Era una cita entre el mar, la tierra y ellos.

Quizá ese "ellos" fuese el único problema.

Era como regresar a casa, era cierto que las zonas costeras de Hoenn eran mucho más bonitas pero se alegraba de ver una gran masa de agua después de tanta zona árida y montañas sin fin. Se relajaría un rato sobre las olas y tal vez tendría la fortuna de encontrarse con algún pokémon acuático como Corsola o un Lumineon. De golpe, su visión se tornó oscura… ¡No podía ver nada frente a sus ojos! ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Se quitó lo que cayó justo encima de su cabeza… ¿Era un chaleco? Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, nuevamente una camisa le dio de lleno a la cara y a eso se le sumó un pantalón y un sombrero. Cuando se quitó el guardarropas de encima tuvo una visión aún más… grotesca… era Harley con unas bermudas verdes con rombos justo delante de la franja de mar.

—¡El último en meterse es un Togepi podrido! —Gritó el coordinador antes de darse un buen chapuzón en el mar, con tan fuerza que una buena parte de la ola mojó a May.

Antes de poder formular un insulto que hiciera desear a sus padres lavarle la boca con jabón, el chico de aspecto extravagante salió rodando del mar cubierto por algas.

—Estaheladaestaheladaestahelada —repetía sin cesar.

Siguió rodando hasta llegar a pies de May y esta vez no pudo contener la oportunidad de darle una buena patada.

—¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO PUEDES CAMINAR!?

Se lo pensó un poco, no demasiado puesto que le estaba empezando a entrar arena.

—Desde esta mañana.

—¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!?

Entonces se puso de pie para poner una pose como sólo él las sabe hacer.

—Porque sé que tú me amas tanto que no dejarías que tu "amorsito corazón" se cansara en esa larga y aburrida caminata —otra vez iba a empezar con eso, era más feliz con sus quejidos, que al menos eran reales, que con sus mentiras sin pies ni cabeza.

—¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡A QUIÉN LE PODRÍA GUSTAR UN MENTIROSO COMO TÚ! ¡NI A LA PERSONA CON EL PEOR GUSTO DEL MUNDO LE PODRÍAS SIMPATIZAR SIQUIERA!

—¡Oh May! Casi haces que me derrumbe, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel con alguien que sólo busca ser la luz en tu mundo? —Ahí supo que de algo le había servido pagar por clases de actuación dramática— Casi me haces llorar, ¿qué no vez las lágrimas de cocodrilo que me guardo? Por fortuna estoy seguro que ese es sólo tu infantil modo de corresponder mi amor y que algún día serás lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar que me amas con locura.

Seguramente por ahí había algún madero, el mar siempre trae consigo varios, cogería el más grande, lo dejaría bien noqueado y saldría corriendo sin arrepentimientos.

—¡Ay May, estás toda roja! ¿Será que te ha afectado el sol? O tal vez… —Se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a ella, esta vez tomó sus brazos y la obligó a sujetarlo por la cintura— te has puesto así al verme, ¿verdad?

Estaba furiosa porque además de abusar de su buena fe, la había usado de bote de ropa sucia, pero ahora estaba completamente pálida por lo que acababa de hacer. Su primera opción fue la de huir; la segunda de pegarle un buen puntapié en la rodilla, cosa que hizo. May dejó de ser la única en desarrollar instintos asesinos. A esas alturas sabía que huir ya no le servía de nada, todo lo que quedaba era sonreír y aguantar hasta llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Sabes que voy a hacer? Me voy a meter al mar y no me importa si el agua está fría; voy a nadar, voy a pensar que estoy en la playa más bonita del mundo y lo voy a disfrutar mucho, con o sin ti —vociferó la coordinadora de pañoleta.

Realmente odiaba cuando se tomaba sus artimañas a la ligera, disfrutaba cada segundo contemplando su rostro haciendo una mueca de desagrado y el placer se intensificaba cuando se trataba de una de sufrimiento. Era un maldito sádico y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Y te vas a meter con todo y abrigo? —Ese era un buen punto, necesitaba un lugar para cambiarse y no veía ninguno cerca. Aquello era un verdadero problema.

—¿Podrías darte la media vuelta? Yo… —Eso era realmente embarazoso. Harley la miró de cabo a rabo, aumentando más su vergüenza, tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque no por las razones que él hubiese querido.

—Hazlo aquí mismo, total, no creo que tengas algo que no haya visto ya.

¡Qué cínico e inmoral! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a una chica decente!? ¿Acaso no tenía el más mínimo pudor? La respuesta era obvia.

—Blaziken, mantenlo ocupado.

Y el pokémon salió ansioso por tener una práctica de ganchos altos y patadas ígneas. Lo tomó del cabello y el jaloneo formó una nube de arena de la cual sólo salían brazas generadas por los ataques y un montón de gritos. Fue un "¡Ta-Chan!" el que detuvo la pelea.

Tanto Blaziken como Harley estaban asombrados con la "transformación". El traje de baño consistía en una blusa lisa tipo top color rosa de manga corta y unos mini shorts del mismo color, ambos con el estampado de un Skitty.

Por un momento, May fue presa de ese instinto que casi todas las chicas tienen por sentirse lindas con ropa nueva y de la manía por presumirlo, y alguien tan fijado en las cuestiones estéticas debía decir algo al respecto.

Y en efecto, estaba sorprendido.

—May… ¡Por favor, cámbiate! Te vez tan… ¿Quién te dijo que es buena idea andar enseñando el ombligo estando pasada de peso? Y el rosa no te queda, tienes que usar colores oscuros que contrasten con tu tono de piel.

—Blaziken, continúa jugando con él.

Era hora del segundo round. Mientras el poderoso gallo se regocijaba con su nuevo juguete, la castaña disfrutaba un merecido chapuzón en el agua, era verdad que el agua era bastante más fría que en otros lugares pero tampoco era comparable con zambullirse en el hielo y para el peculiar calor del día se disfrutaba bastante. Tras unos minutos de andar como pez en el agua se oyó un "Splash" a lo lejos. Recordó algunos momentos de playa con su hermano y sus amigos, la diversión en el mar siempre es mejor cuando la gente te rodea...

Pero ahora, lo único que la rodeaba eran los brazos del coordinador en medio del fondo oceánico y el muy malvado empezó a hacerle cosquillas, no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a reír como loca, pero en cada carcajada se le iba el aire por lo que se zafó como pudo para regresar a la superficie. Respiró, pero ansiaba aspirar aire de libertad.

—No había necesidad, linda, pudiste haberte surtido de oxígeno entre mis labios.

May volvió a sumergirse. La verdad era que se sentía más tonto de lo habitual diciendo esas frases, pero por ver esa mirada perpleja valía la pena. La de chica de 'malos' gustos se dirigió hacia donde estaban unas enormes piedras, límite entre la había y el mar abierto, un camino sin salida. Trepó por la roca lo más rápido que pudo.

—Oh, ¿ya no quieres nadar conmigo? Te estabas divirtiendo.

En medio del mar no podía llamar a su pokémon de fuego y tampoco tenía otro que se pudiese encargar de hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Deja de fastidiar, si es necesario… ¡No me moveré de aquí nunca!

—¿En verdad? —Preguntó con una alegre sonrisa, parece que se había precipitado en decir eso— No aguantas nada, tendré que seguir disfrutando de esto yo solito —y nadó como Goldeen por sobre la superficie, tarareando alguna canción desconocida. May volteó hacia otro lado para no ver. Ah, como extrañaba a sus amigos ¿volverían nuevamente los viejos días?

Silencio. Le sorprendió que el ruido cesara de golpe. Regresó la mirada y no vio nada, sólo agua a su alrededor. Un poco preocupada, lo llamó y no obtuvo respuesta inmediata…

Y después, vio una mano emergiendo del mar.

—¡May, un Tentacool agarró mi pierna, ayud…!

Tan rápido apareció, algo lo regresó a las profundidades del mar. Ella estaba a nada de lanzarse para recatarlo… pero lo pensó un poco mejor.

—Lo siento Harley, esta vez no va a funcionar; no voy a caer en una trampa tan obvia —y volvió a sentarse en aquel trono de tierra.

A continuación, una parte de su rostro regresó a la superficie para intentar tomar todo el aíre que le fuera posible y de nuevo desapareció.

—Esfuérzate todo lo que quieras, pero no me voy a meter al agua.

Creyó escuchar el sonido de una pokébola… posiblemente sólo era un Wingull volando por ahí. Creyó ver un resplandor en el fondo del mar… a lo mejor y era un Chinchou tomando un paseo. Creyó sentir un temblor pero… ¡Oh por Arceus, era el Tentacruel más grande y feo que había visto en su vida! El enorme pokémon acuático destruyó la roca donde se resguardaba y May nadó aterrada hasta la orilla, no tardó en sumarse en sumarse su 'compañero' de viaje a lado de su Cacturne.

—¿¡Qué rayos hiciste!?

—Parece que uno de los misiles aguja se clavó en su gema. —Cacturne fue el que ofreció disculpas por hacer un disparo tan poco acertado, pero la gente debía comprender que no estaba acostumbrado a los combates acuáticos.

Mientras discutían, un ejército de Tentacool arribó a la playa, y definitivamente no tenían cara de querer tener una charla civilizada. ¿Quién de los dos se aterró más? Era difícil saberlo porque ambos corrieron a toda velocidad y llegaron a la par a la zona donde la tierra se transformaba en arena.

May odiaba a esos bichos y mágicamente habían aparecido en cantidades industriales, no sabía como pero debía ser su culpa.

—Vaya, sí que estuvo cerca, qué desagradable son esas cosas… ¡Y qué fresco se siente aquí!¡ May, mi ropa! —Ordenó extendiendo el brazo hacia ella.

—¿Serás tonto? ¡Yo no la tengo!

—Espera… me estás diciendo que…

Y ambos miraron en la misma dirección, habían dejado TODAS sus pertenencias en la bahía… incluyendo sus preciados listones. ¡Estaban acabados! Sin ellos todo el esfuerzo…

May se echó a llorar.

—¿Qué se creen esas bolsas de agua? ¡No voy a dejar que le pongan sus sucios tentáculos a mis cosas. May, vamos por…

—¡No! —Gritó tajantemente— ¡Odio a los Tentacool! ¡Odio esto! ¡Te odio tanto!

Por primera vez su llanto no le producía dicha, era más bien una molestia, como la que le generaba ver a un niño haciendo berrinche. La llamó por su nombre, sonaba del mismo modo que su padre cuando trataba de darle consuelo…

Pero la tomó violentamente por los hombros y clavó su fiera y siniestra mirada en sus ojos estallando en llanto.

—¿¡En verdad te vas a dejar vencer por eso!? ¡Vas a permitir que esos asquerosos pokémon te arrebaten todo por lo que has luchado!

¿En verdad era Harley quien le decía eso? Más parecía como algo que le diría…

"No te dejes vencer", su voz era confortarte pero firme, su mirada hechizaba y la rosa que había puesto en sus manos…

"_Soy yo quien va a hacer eso_". Fue la frase que rompió el hechizo, pero ¡sus labios no se movían! ¿Lo imaginó? Tal vez, al igual que un extraño brillo azul eléctrico en uno sus ojos.

—May ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo o te entró agua en los oídos? ¡May!

No contestó. Tomo su mano. Sintió extraño…

—Vamos —en sus ojos ya no habían más lágrimas de resignación, el fuego la pasión y el deseo por enfrentar los miedos evaporaron todo temor. Y como contagiado por ese deseo la siguió.


	7. El rey del mar

Era una nueva forma de ver el mar, aquella marea azul se movía de forma tan estrepitosa como lo haría en medio de una temible tormenta, pero no era el viento quien controlaba el movimiento, aquello estaba vivo. Contar cada uno de los Tentacool que reptaban entre la arena y se dejaban llevar por la marea les hubiese llevado todo el día.

Y en algún lugar de ese inexplorado océano debían encontrarse sus pertenencias.

La señorita de Petalburgo no tenía las agallas suficientes como para darse una 'zambullida' en aquellas 'aguas', pero teniendo a sus pokémon era una historia diferente; ellos le enfundaban confianza en sí misma, como si mediante sus habilidades ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Por desgracia, sus pokébolas se encontraban con el resto de sus pertenencias y en su mano sólo llevaba la de Blaziken, quién se encontraba tomando el sol a su huida de la bahía y que con dificultad pudo llamar de regreso mientras corría por su vida. Harley por su parte, contaba con Cacturne, al que prácticamente tomó entre brazos al momento de salir huyendo. Definitivamente no tenían el mejor repertorio para enfrentarse a un ejército de medusas agua/veneno.

—Son demasiados, ¿cómo se supone que encontremos nuestras cosas? Creo que si queremos salir de esta debemos… trabajar en equipo.

Esperaba una rotunda negativa de su parte, mas no dijo nada. Era casi como si se lo estuviese pensando con detenimiento, su mirada estaba fija en aquellos seres azules y no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior. Algo tramaba y esperaba que, con suerte, no fuese algo en su contra.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña. Sonreía de lado a lado.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No podía esperar una respuesta menos brillante de mi terroncito de azúcar! — ¡Y ahí íbamos una vez más con eso! ¿Era necesario ponerle un letrero con luces de neón con la frase "¡NO ME TRAGO TUS CUENTOS!" para que entendiera? —Y por ello, —dijo esta vez poniendo su otra mano sobre ella y dejándola con los ojos abiertos— vas a hacer todo lo que yo te pida. ¿Entendido?

—Harley… así no es como funciona el trabajo en equipo. —Tragó saliva, la verdad era que esa clase de comportamiento le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Oh vamos, sé perfectamente cómo funcionan estas cosas: uno piensa y el otro trabaja. Obviamente seré yo quien planee todo y tú quien se encargará de las cosas de fuerza bruta… ¿No te parece que formamos la combinación perfecta? —Tan claro como el agua y el aceite.

—Esto va a salir terriblemente mal.

—¡Osea hello! —Odiaba cuando usaba su jerga para hablar—Sé perfectamente lo que hago, mira. ¡Cacturne, usa 'esporadragón' y luego 'misil aguja'!

El cactus espantapájaros salió de su pokébola de forma sombría como solía hacerlo en sus presentaciones. Extendió sus brazos y comenzó a girar, era una danza macabra de la que salían bolitas de algodón, era un contraste interesante que pudiese salir algo tan bello de algo tan tétrico. Cuando hubo un buen número de ellas, de sus pinchos salieron flechas a toda velocidad quebrando en miles de fragmentos las esporas suspendidas en el aire. La fuerza del impacto y la brisa del mar hicieron el resto del trabajo. Ahora, el ejército del mar se encontraba aletargado.

May estaba completamente asombrada por la hazaña, ni siquiera su última presentación le pareció tan singular y aunque se trataba de un combate real, su manera de manejarlo era la misma que en un concurso. A veces odiaba aceptarlo, pero Harley era un rival digno de admirar… y de temer.

—¿Lo vez, cariño? Ahora esas bolsas apestosas de agua son mucho más lentas, no te darán demasiados problemas si los atacas.

¡Hasta le daba la impresión de que en verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo! No quedaba de otra más que proseguir con el "plan".

—De acuerdo. ¡Blaziken, lanzallamas!

No quiso quedarse atrás, llamó a su pokémon con el mismo estilo en que solía hacerlo en las rondas preliminares. El gallo salió rebosante de energía, aspiró fuertemente y de su pico salió un poderoso torrente de fuego. Sabía que sería un poco efectivo, pero si tenía suerte podría quemar a un buen número de ellos para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

—¡Qué rayos crees que haces! —No entendía a qué venía el regaño, ¿no acababa de mencionar el uso de la fuerza bruta? —No sabemos con exactitud en dónde están las cosas, si usas lanzallamas a lo tonto, ya puedo irme despidiendo de mis… digo, de nuestros listones.

Había dejado entrever sus egoístas intenciones, pero estaba en lo cierto, no podían arriesgarse a tanto mientras no tuvieran de regreso sus pertenencias.

Las primeras hileras de Tentacool atacaron usando pistola agua, May todavía se encontraba digiriendo la situación y no le quedó más remedio a Cacturne que usar los pinchos de sus brazos como enormes cuchillas para contrarrestar el ataque. La chica del bañador rosa agradecía que al menos sus pokémon fuesen atentos y considerados, pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia ver a su pequeño exponiéndose fortuitamente a los ataques.

May ordenó a su pokémon realizar una serie de ganchos altos, claro, con una ligera variación: primero se encargaría de acumular fuerza y barrer con una gran cantidad de medusas, y cuando tuviera a varias… ¡Para arriba! Por su lado, Harley le pidió a su tenebroso amigo realizar una serie de energibolas y repetir la estrategia del misil aguja. Si bien es cierto que se trataba de un ataque de buena potencia y que al fragmentar su poder destructivo disminuía, seguía siendo lo suficientemente poderoso como para atacar a un buen número de contrincantes y despejar el camino desde una distancia considerable para evitar el mayor daño. Cacturne no era la opción ideal para un combate de uno a muchos, ni tampoco lo era Blaizeken, pero improvisar era la única forma de ganar.

¿Estaban… trabajando en equipo? ¿Era eso posible? Navidad se había adelantado porque aquello tenía que ser un milagro, era un evento mágico…

Blaziken se estaba agotando demasiado rápido, después de todo un buen número de pistolas de agua le habían acertado y a ese paso no iba a resistir mucho. Para empeorar el asunto, más Tentacool estaban saliendo del mar.

—¡Harley, pídele a Cacturne que ayude a Blaziken, lo tienen rodeado! ¿Uh? ¿Pero a dónde se ha metido?

—¡Mis cosas! —Oyó gritar, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una pila de Tentacool noqueados y junto a ellos al coordinador de Portual dando saltitos y moviendo la cadera como si estuviera bailando… algún día reprimiría dicha escena de su mente.

—Si encontraste NUESTRAS pertenencias, ¡lanza mis pokébolas! —De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, después de todo estaba demasiado ocupado besando su cajita de listones. Blaziken también se distrajo con ello y cuando nuevamente fue consciente de lo que pasaba… ¡Un Tentacool bastante más grande se le fue encima usando restricción! Y en una fracción de segundo, ya tenía toda una armada encima. Su dueña lanzó un grito de horror y se arrojó sin pensarlo mucho al rescate de su pokémon.

Las cosas que nacen del corazón muchas veces se hacen sin pensar. A veces, las cosas que se hacen sin pensar se pagan caro. Los Tentacool la tenían rodeada a ella también mientras la arrastraban lentamente al mar…

Y ella gritó su nombre. Y ella imploró por su ayuda.

Pero él estaba en su pequeña cima, con todo lo que necesitaba: sus listones, sus pokémon y una competidora menos.

Su última lágrima se fundió con las millones de gotas del mar.

Abismo. Todo estaba oscuro. ¿Por qué pensó que algo iba a cambiar? ¿Por qué por momentos deseaba mantener la esperanza de que él no era la persona más horrible que hubiese conocido jamás? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan cruel destino? ¿Era su culpa? Ya no importaba, no iba a salir de esa, su pokémon no podía hacer nada, ella no podía hacer nada…

La octazooka, al menos, pudo despejar a los Tentacool que la rodeaban.

Algo la sujetó, no se sentían como esos fríos tentáculos, ¿sería su ángel de la guarda quien la rescataba de las garras de la muerta? O por el contrario, ¿se trataría del guardián del inframundo que venía a reclamarla?

Respiró, estaba en la superficie una vez más. Estaba viva. Y algo, o alguien, no dejaba de repetir su nombre. Cuando recuperó la visión, lo primero que notó era que su Blaziken se encontraba flotando junto a ella, lo segundo era que estaba siendo sujetada por un Octillery, y al final…

El pokémon acuático nadó hasta la orilla. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviada por pisar suelo firme. Sacudió su cabeza y escupió un poco de agua. Aún tenía un zumbido en sus oídos, pero no era producto de su inmersión… era el resultado de la batalla que libraba en la bahía… ¡Todo el equipo de May se encontraba luchando contra los Tentacool! Y casi en la retaguardia había otros combatiendo: Banette, Jumpluff, Cacturne, Gastrodon y un Grandbull al que nunca había visto. Y sobre la franja que divide a la tierra del mar…

—¡Escúchenme bien, asquerosos sacos venenosos, nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE se mete con MI galletita de jengibre…!

Ok, ahora sí estaba segura de que si no había muerto estaba en coma y que absolutamente todo lo que pasase a continuación era cosa de un delirio. Si no ¿de qué otro modo alguien como Harley diría algo así? Es más, ¿por qué la hubiera salvado en primer lugar si su único objetivo era deshacerse de ella? Lo peor es que era la segunda vez que pasaba.

A no ser que…

No, no había modo de que… ¿O sí? ¡No, era el coma, era el coma!

—¡…Porque sólo YO me puedo meter con ella! ¡Me oyen! ¡Si va a ser feliz va a ser POR MI y si va a llorar va a ser POR MI! —Volteó un instante y lo que encontró fue a una May completamente pálida escupiendo espuma por la boca… "¡Oh My Arceus!" Corrió a toda prisa hacia ella. —¡Mielecita, despierta! ¡No te vayas a morir!... no aún… coff… coff…

De no haber por la última frase, tal vez y sólo tal vez, como si se tratase del sueño de un novelista amateur, aquel acto de heroísmo le hubiese parecido… romántico.

Frente a él tenía a una mocosa convaleciente y a sus espaldas… el rey del mar había vuelto a emerger para castigar a los insensatos que habían osado meterse en sus dominios y perturbar la paz de su reino. Alzó su gigantesco tentáculo y con toda su ira arremetió contra los humanos. Una gran nube de arena se levantó en el acto… ¿Habría funcionado?

Casi, unos cuanto centímetros más a la derecha y hubiera asestado de lleno, aunque eso no implicaba que la onda expansiva no hubiese causado un daño de consideración, pero no le era suficiente.

—¿Estas bien?

—S… Sí…

—¿En verdad no estás herida?

—No… tú me has salvado…

—No puedo permitir que te hagan daño…

—Yo tampoco quiero que te lastimes… soy tan débil…

—No, eres muy fuerte May, tú me infundes fuerza… tú… May…

—Sí…

—May…

—… Drew…

Una serie de bofetadas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Cosita linda, quiero que sepas que en fondo… _muy en el fondo_… esto me duele más a mí que a ti… —Actuaba igual que su Wigglytuff usando 'doblebofetón'.

Un 'puño certero' se estrelló en su rostro, y esta vez no fue por parte de Blaziken. El chico vanidoso no pudo más que gritar que le había desgraciado su hermoso rostro. Pero no era momento de armar otra escenita, tenían un gran problema a sus espaldas y si no lo combatían, sería el fin de ambos. Al notar lo que estaba pasando, los pokémon del coordinador corriendo hasta él, casi apartando a May del camino. Casi se suelta a llorar en un abrazo grupal.

—¡Oh, chicos! Ustedes siempre se preocupan tanto por mí… ¿Pero están bien? ¿No están heridos? ¿Banney, Jumppy, Gastrody, Octy, Grandbully, mi querido Cacturne…? —Sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a luchar por él, pero no lo deseaba, no quería causarles daño innecesario.

Los actos de Harley siempre le parecieron un gran enigma y no dejaba de sorprenderle que una persona tan insensible ante el dolor de los demás, alguien que no dudaría en usar a otras personas para sus sucios propósitos pudiera tener un lado tan cariñoso y desinteresado hacia sus pokémon, ¡hasta parecía una persona completamente diferente! Pero ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había sido así; aquel abrazo le pareció tan sincero que por un instante se acordó de Ash y Pikachu, ¡amigos inseparables, dos cuerpos y un sólo corazón!

Tal vez… la razón por la que no había mandado a combatir a Cacturne con todas sus fuerzas y de manera directa era, además de usarla de carne de cañón… -¡Vamos! ¡Era ingenua pero no tanto como para no ver una negra intención ahí!- Era la de evitar que su pokémon sufriese demasiado daño. Por ahora prefería dejar eso como una hipótesis y no como un hecho.

Pero mientras él vivía un momento telenovelesco, eran los pokémon de May quienes se enfrentaban a la fiera.

—¡Ey! ¡Un poco de no me vendría nada mal!

Tenía sus cosas de vuelta, tenía a sus compañeros y al menos ella no estaba ahogándose en el mar. ¡Al diablo con el Tentacruel! Lo que quedaba era huir a toda prisa. El problema estuvo en cuanto intentó ponerse de pie… nuevamente el maldito dolor. Sí, era verdad que estaba mucho mejor que hacía dos días, pero también era cierto que el último impacto alcanzó a golpearlo. Ellos notaron la convalecencia de su amo y su alma comenzó a arder clamando venganza, al fin y al cabo algo debían tener en común.

Fue la mano de May quién le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Luchemos juntos.

Realmente no lo deseaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Qué se creía ese ceviche sin procesar! Tenía que darle su merecido y además… había un brillo especial en esos zafiros; era, tal vez, el momento que llevaba esperando desde que puso su plan en marca. Su victoria personal estaba más cerca.

Tomó su mano, haciéndole creer que en verdad estaba de su lado. De hecho, por una cosa de nada, él también se lo creyó.

La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

Aún quedaban Tentacool desperdigados por el lugar. Cleffa probó suerte con 'metrónomo' ¡y la obtuvo! Un viento salido de la nada se llevó a un buen par de ellos muy lejos de ahí. Glaseon no jugó a las cartas con su suerte, usó 'ventisca' para dejar inmovilizados a sus oponentes. Octillery atacó en una zona poco profunda para evitar que llegaran los refuerzos. Hippodown temía llevarse los 'hidropulsos' de las medusas de mayor nivel pero hizo lo que pudo para enfrentarse a las pequeñas. Jumpluff sobrevoló por toda el área arrojando paralizante y algunas medusas cayeron al contacto, mas otros regresaron al mar para evitar el efecto de las esporas y contraatacar; la brisa del mar le ayudaba a esquivar los misiles aguja pero no será así para siempre. Blaziken se encontraba descansando en su pokébola.

Las medusas atacaban con todo lo que tenían en su repertorio: 'pistola de agua', 'hidrobomba', 'restricción', 'rayo burbuja', 'bomba lodo', 'picotazo venenoso' o 'supersónico'. Buena parte de los compañeros de May no tardaron en caer presas del agotamiento.

—¡Beautifly, 'viento plateado' y 'remolino'! —La mariposa sacudió sus alas libertando un polvo plateado y una serie de ráfagas que formaron el remolino.

—Bien, si eso no fue suficiente, es hora de ponerle fin a esto. ¡Banny, usa rayo! —Despareció y volvió a reaparecer como espectral visión ante el soberano marino y comenzó a reír, aquel gigante no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante la locura del fantasma. Su rostro se iluminó y pronto lo haría su cuerpo entero… ¡Una luz fue lanzada a lo alto! Pero no cayó sobre él. El rayo aterrizó en el ahora huracán plateado creando un gran ataque combinado... ¡Y directo sobre él! El tirano del mar se hundió como bote a la deriva.

¿Lo... lo habían conseguido? ¡Y fue uniendo sus fuerzas! A May no le importó y saltó de alegría... ¡Hurra! Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le importó darle un amistoso abrazo. Había sido tan espontaneo que no dudó en apartarla de su lado a toda costa.

Hubo un estruendo.

¡Una gigantesca ola arremetió contra la tierra! Banette y Beautifly fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar el 'surf'; sin embargo, la pequeña Cherrim de May se encontraba agotada muy cerca de la orilla, parecía que la corriente se llevaría a la pequeña flor, tenía mucho miedo… mismo que desapareció al verse sujetada en los brazos de Cacturne.

Cherrim lo contemplaba mientras atardecía, había usado los pinchos de sus brazos para aferrarse a la tierra firme. Y como si fuera poco, ahora estaban rodeadas por medusas que emergieron con el ataque. Cacturne se enfrentó uno a uno contra ellos, parecía como si blandiera una espada... ¡Era el héroe del crepúsculo! El rubor de sus pequeñas mejillas se perdía en el cielo teñido de rojo. Si él luchaba, todo estaría bien…

¡'Hidrobomba'! El fortísimo ataque salió de las profundidades y fue directo contra Banette, no tuvo modo de esquivar un ataque de esa magnitud, su cuerpo quedó atrapado en la corriente de agua y fue a estrellarse en una formación rocosa. El corazón de su amo también recibió la fuerza del impacto. Corrió hasta su compañero, estaba completamente noqueado, lo sujetó entre sus brazos con la sutileza de siempre. May no tardó en unírsele pero no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Cacturne no iba a dejar las cosas así y se lanzó con todo, cobraría venganza…

¡'Puya nociva'! El golpe le dio justo de frente. Lo miró, Tentacruel lo disfrutaba, enterró lo más que pudo su tentáculo envenenado en el cuerpo del pokémon planta.

Cayó.

Como cayeron las lágrimas de Cherrim.

Como moría la poca cordura de su amo.

Harley caminó entre penumbras, con la mirada vacía…

—Cacturne…

El resto de sus pokémon acudieron…

—Cacturne…

Cherrim intentaba darle ánimos, aun no perdía la conciencia de todo. La mirada de las flores del desierto no es lo que uno desearía ver si no buscas emociones fuertes, pero para la pequeña flor de cerezo, era la mirada del guerrero valiente que no temía arriesgarlo todo por salvar a aquellos que ama. Era mejor que no se enterara que para ese momento estaba lo suficientemente envenenado como para sólo ver manchas de colores.

Pero el aroma de su dueño era inconfundible como lo era su voz, también lo era la sensación de su mano tocando suavemente su brazo.

—¡Todos… ataquen! —La primera indicación fue casi un susurro, pero la segunda vez que lo repitió era una orden, los pokémon dudaron pero cuando lo gritó la tercera vez no les quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Había perdido el control.

Era diferente a las otras veces… y a la vez le resultaba familiar. May sabía que su nivel era bastante alto, y en varias ocasiones había sido capaz de ganarle, pero siempre era lo mismo… ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta! Se acordó de su primera derrota en Wisteria: Octillery usó descanso para reponer energía pero eso le costó varios puntos, y cada ataque resultaba en un golpe no sólo para el pokémon, pero pudo resistir el ímpetu de querer acabar con todo en el acto, mantuvo la cabeza y el corazón bien fríos y en el momento oportuno… atacó. Y así habían sido las otras derrotas. Resultaba curioso que alguien que era tan buen mentiroso fuese tan malo para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

—¡No debe quedar en pie: Jumpluff, 'acróbata'; Gastrodon, 'bomba lodo'; Granbull, 'mordisco'; Octillery, 'doble rayo'! ¡Ataquen sin piedad! ¡No quiero que esa cosa siga existiendo!

No había ni estrategia ni elegancia en ello, sólo estaba atacando a lo bestia; lo movía el rencor y la venganza, en ese estado ni siquiera pudo sentir a la pequeña tomándolo por la espalda.

—¡Harley, por favor contrólate! ¡No vas a ganar nada así! ¡No vas a poder ganar si no piensas en lo que haces!

—¡Cállate! —Le dio un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla en el piso. No conforme con eso, se le fue encima.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si tus inútiles pokémon no fueran tan débiles! ¡Si no fueras tan cobarde!

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo!

Esta vez sabía que no estaba desvariado, había algo particularmente inusual en su mirada, era un resplandor azul que no correspondía al tono de sus ojos. ¿¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando!?

Los pokémon de Harley atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero un gran muro de agua les impidió tocarlo siquiera. Otra gran ola arremetió dejándoles heridos.

Ya ni siquiera podía oír sus gritos, en su mente había un vacío… y una sola voz…

"_Acaba con ella_."

La tenía bien sujeta, alzó su mano…

Y hubo un resplandor.

El sol ya no se encontraba en el horizonte, pero lo estuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que Cherrim abriera su cuerpo por completo y absorbiera la energía que necesitaba, se alzara ahí donde se encontraban los caídos…

¡'Rayo solar'!

La luz de la esperanza atravesó el muro que mantenía al temible rey del mar seguro de todo y recibió de lleno el ataque. Se hundió en el fondo del mar para no regresar a la superficie, los pocos súbditos que aún quedaban de pie le siguieron en el éxodo.

Ambos habían contemplado la escena. Instantes después Harley se fue de espaldas.

—¡Argh, mi cabeza, una migraña… duele… duele... argh... mi espalda! —Y empezó a hacer su berrinchito… de vuelta a la horrible normalidad. De pronto se sobrepuso del dolor porque había otra cosa que le dolía más.

—¡Cacturne! ¡Cariño, aguanta! —Corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaba su compañero. —¡Yo… yo… esperaba, debo tener algo a la mano! ¿¡Dónde quedaron las cosas!? ¡Cacturne, yo no debí…!

—Ten —May le extendió una baya Meloc—. La encontré aquel día buscando algo para el desayuno, pensé que podría ser útil —No se la arrebató de las manos como hubiese hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, la cogió con suavidad y May cerró sus puños como afianzando un pequeño pacto de paz. Ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de qué había pasado hace rato, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba exactamente qué pasó después de que vio a Cacturne tendido en el suelo. Pero al menos la pesadilla terminó.

O eso pensaron en ese momento porque desconocían la verdad.

Le entregó la baya, Cacturne no pudo recuperar su energía pero al menos el veneno ya no haría estragos en su cuerpo, ahora le aguardaba una buena noche de descanso como al resto de sus compañeros y un beso de las buenas noches por parte de Cherrim. May no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y reír por la escena tan tierna, en cambio Harley parecía el típico padre que no permitía que ninguno de sus hijos anduviera de novio. May seguía risueña por lo cómico de la situación, pero quedó en silencio una vez que sintió el cálido abrazo de aquel sujeto que según ella detestaba.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento, ni siquiera le pareció algo… desagradable.

—Gracias —dijo a secas. Nuevamente a su mente vino la teoría del coma… Despertaría en la cama de un hospital sin piernas… ¡Oh, debía dejar de ver tanta televisión en la sala de espera de los concursos!

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Yo… quiero conmemorar este momento, si no te importa.

Ok, las cosas se estaban poniendo… raras.

—¡Oh espera, sólo… aguarda un segundo! —Corrió hacia donde estaban sus cosas, aunque no sabía para qué.

—¡Harley, no es necesario! —Sea lo que fuera a hacer— Ya todo se resolvió y…

—May no te muevas… sólo… quédate así…

¡Oh no, había visto muchas películas románticas para saber por dónde iba esa conversación!

—NO, DE VERDAD QUE NO ES…

Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. —Shh. Sé lo que hago. May —lo había dicho en un tono tan malditamente sensual...

El miedo -¿era miedo?- la tenía paralizada, iba a hacerlo de nuevo, y no sería otra cosa más que una mentira. Pero eso no era lo que le aterraba. Lo que en verdad le espantaba era que… a veces… decía la verdad.

Se colocó frente a ella…

_¡Mentiras!_

Sonrió.

_¡Mientes!_

Sacó su DevNav.

_¿¡Qué!?_

—¡Selfie!

Un flash iluminó su rostro dejándola como animal en medio de la carretera.

—¡Ay, mira que salimos divinos… más yo! Lástima de las condiciones de luz, pero para eso son los filtros… ¡Ay sí! Este le queda PRE-CIOSO. ¿Quiere vincular foto a InstaGrandbull? ¡Por supuesto!... ¡Enviar!... May, ¿tienes cuenta ahí para que te pueda etiquetar?

Le pasó rosando una piedra, un alga y un Tentacool que se había quedado por ahí. Le lanzó cuanto pudo y lo persiguió por lo que restaba de la bahía.

La luna brillaba en lo alto, el sendero se veía aterrador, pero la luz que desprendía el hermoso pokémon alejaba cualquier clase de temor. Incluso en esa veta tan oscura.

—¿Aún sigue aquí?

El pokémon negó moviendo la cabeza. Se concentró, intentando sentir su presencia. Apuntó su hocico en dirección del risco. Sabía que era el rumbo que llevaba a Lago Valor.

—Tienes suerte, ese era mi objetivo desde un principio. Aún está retirado, pero si apuramos el paso llegaremos pronto. Descuida, he prometido ayudarte y no dejaré que nada malo pase —sonrió y el pokémon se sintió más tranquilo.

Pudieron quedarse ahí, pero prefirieron andar por un rato más. La noche era joven como lo era ella. En algún punto del sendero su DevNav logró obtener señal y sonó por una notificación. Sacó el dispositivo móvil.

No pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Esto?… Oh, no es nada, sencillamente un amigo ha subido una ocurrencia divertidísima.

La foto llevaba una leyenda: "En la playis con mi novia, muéranse de envidia. #ExtrañenmeFangirls #SorryDrewButNoSorry".

¿Qué estaría tramando Harley esta vez?


	8. Solitariamente juntos

Para ser una persona alegre y optimista, May odiaba muchas cosas: Odiaba los ruidos muy fuertes, odiaba la col hervida, odiaba los días de tormenta encerrada en casa, odiaba sentir que se moría de hambre y no tener absolutamente nada para comer. Odiaba sentirse completamente sola.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¡Odiaba las historias de terror!

—¿Te sabes la historia del Gallade sin cabeza?

—¡Piedad, ya no sigas! —Ver esa mirada tan aterrada le encendía un fuego interno, algo que deseaba que le durara toda la vida.

—No es una historia que de tanto miedo… al menos hasta la parte donde él mismo se corta la cabeza y mientras lo hacía…

Con toda seguridad esa noche no iba a poder dormir, y así fue; el cielo estaba completamente oscuro acrecentando sus temores mientras ella temblaba bajo su saco de dormir. Habían pasado otros dos días de viaje y su único consuelo era que Lago Valor se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ahora era ella era la que odiaba haber sugerido la idea de acampar estando tan cerca de la pequeña ciudad del lago por estar completamente agotada y por sobre todo que su estúpida jugarreta de espantarla lo suficientemente como para dormir casi juntos le hubiese funcionado. Pero no odiaba más eso que la decisión que había tomado por la mañana.

Al menos le servía de consuelo que él tampoco pudiera pegar los párpados desde que se despertó de golpe por una pesadilla. 'Karma', le llamaban en otros lados, se decía para sí misma.

May descansaba en posición al norte, su compañero lo hacía en dirección sur y había una distancia de unos quince centímetros entre sus cabezas. Ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir más acercamiento que eso.

No había un cielo estrellado como esos que siempre lo pintaban en las películas románticas, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver la luna. Era la oscuridad y ellos dos. Lo segundo era lo aterrador.

—Pudo haber sido así desde Johto. —Interrumpió Harley porque el silencio le recordaba a la indiferencia y no había cosa que le molestara más que eso.

Ah, esa lejana tierra que tantos recuerdos buenos le había dado… pero también los más amargos.

—Apuesto a que te hubieras divertido más sólo conmigo que con la aburrida de Solidad y el insípido de Drew.

—¡No hables así de mis amigos! —¿Sus? ¿Y él que?

—Pues vaya amiguitos los tuyos —respondió un tanto indignado—, realmente eres muy valiente o muy tonta para llamarlos así después de la bateada que te dieron tras lo de la Copa Wallace.

—¡Sabes que no fue así! —Gritó furiosamente— Ellos no… ¡Teníamos que separarnos, era necesario!

—¿Y debo recordarte de quién fue la idea de que viajáramos juntos en primer lugar? —No pudo debatir ello porque tenía razón, había sido su objetivo desde que salieron de Kanto y tras varios esfuerzos logró reunir al grupo que él llamó "una bonita familia feliz" desde Trigal hasta Olivo. Fue un promedio de tres meses que no olvidaría jamás por ser la oportunidad de estar cerca de Drew y de aprender muchas cosas de Solidad… Ok también debía darle un poco de crédito por el par de veces que la hizo reír ¡pero eso no compensaba el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado en ese tiempo! Claro que a diferencia de aquellos días tenía quien la apoyara cuando se le cruzaban los cables.

Y ahora estaba a su total merced.

¡No! ¡Jamás! Ella se había hecho mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces, tenía lo que necesitaba para tener el control de la situación… ¿Verdad?

Y sí ella había aceptado aquello… ¡Era porque tenía sus razones! Y esperaba que llegado el momento, ellos dos las comprendieran.

Aún perdida en aquellos días de otoño, no notó cuando el coordinador se giró hasta ella y sus miradas chocaron.

—¡Harley, acordamos que no ibas a …! Maldita sea, la acababa de callar con un beso que nuevamente no le supo a nada… comenzaba a odiar eso.

—Ya no importa el pasado, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, mi pequeña May. Y sobre el futuro… por la mañana yo hago el desayuno, no te ofendas pero no tienes buen sazón… ¡Buenas noches! —E inmediatamente regresó a su posición original quedándose dormido… o al menos haciéndose el dormido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la coordinadora en verdad se fuera directa al país de los sueños. Y soñó con aquellos días en los que nuevamente tenía compañeros de viaje, con todo y que uno de ellos fuera como soportar al Equipo Rocket al asecho todo el tiempo. Ahí estaban nuevamente todo los buenos momentos que pasaron y volvió a vivir el día en que le fue entregada la invitación para participar en la Copa Wallace. Todo estaba ahí: ella sonriendo y saltando de la emoción, la expresión alegre y llena de orgullo de Solidad, los gritos y amenazas de Harley hacía el cartero exigiendo la carta que por derecho le pertenecía porque él DEBIA ser el seleccionado y no ella… pero también aquella expresión que en su momento no supo interpretar en Drew y que ahora que la veía tan lucidamente, como si viese una película de su vida sabía de qué se trataba…

Era la mirada de quien envidia la fortuna de otros.

Y con esas expresiones en mente había viajado a la región en la que ahora se encontraba y justo al lugar que ahora se dirigía. Se miró en el puerto, volvió a sentir el abrazo de Ash y Brock, así como el saludo de aquella chica que no tardó mucho en volverse una buena amiga. Otra vez estaba enfrentando aquella fiera batalla y saboreando el sabor de la amarga derrota. Y el dolor de partir nuevamente dejando a sus antiguos camaradas una vez más y sumándole la nueva perdida de Dawn. Y el sueño se volvía nuevamente pesadilla al recordar su llegada a Olivo porque las dulces palabras de Solidad no pudieron mitigar el frío de las de Drew y su tajante decisión de separar nuevamente rumbos.

"Es lo mejor, para todos."

"Pero... ¡Si estamos juntos podemos entrenar y…!"

"¿¡No lo entiendes May!? ¿Cuánto hemos realmente entrenado desde Trigal? ¡La competición no es en equipo y el conocer nuestras estrategias nos está afectando!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Si no fuera por ello… no hubieses perdido en la competición".

Lo blanco se volvía negro, todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, el joven de verdes cabellos se desintegraba a la distancia como también lo hace la mujer del abrigo, aunque su mirada llena de tristeza es lo último en desaparecer.

Estaba sola. Y con el corazón roto.

Tras ella, un demonio fue invocado por su dolor.

"Panda de aburridos, tan bien que no las estábamos pasando. ¡Oh, ya sé! Viajemos tú y yo, olvídate de ellos, no los necesitas ni yo tampoco, sólo necesitas de mí."

En aquel delirio él portaba un traje rojo como la sangre y una capa más oscura que la noche. "Ven conmigo". Decía extendiendo su mano. Y ella, joven doncella con vestido blanco deseaba ser tentada por aquel deseo de no perderlo todo. Casi estrecha esa mano de uñas salientes pero al ver el fuego de su mirada se negó a concretar aquel pacto y huyó tras la promesa de hacerse más fuerte y recuperar aquello que había perdido.

—¡May, qué diantres! De verdad no me imaginé que fueras tan cobarde como para tener una pesadilla así, mírate estás toda temblorosa y… —Se había despertado de golpe, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, al parecer había estado llorando dormida— ¡Oh por favor! ¡Ni siquiera era mi mejor historia! Total ya amaneció y más te vale que sepas apreciar un buen desayuno hecho por…

Y ella lo abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—… mí —El mismo asombro le hizo involuntariamente tirar el plato que llevaba en la maño. ¡Se había tardado media hora en preparar eso! Esa no se la iba a dejar pasar, si era necesario haría que se la comiera del piso y…

Ella empezó a llorar con cierta desesperanza.

Harley dudaba que ese llanto únicamente se debiese a la historia de la noche pasada, ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Necesitaba saberlo. Y esperaba que al menos fuese obra suya.

—¡Cielo! ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no respondió y se limitó a continuar con el abrazo.

Ah, ¡qué más daba! Se lo respondió aunque de mala gana, total si tan lejos había llegado ya con su plan más le valía poder pretender en esa clase de situaciones.

Pretender. Esa era la encrucijada en la que ambos se encontraban. Ella quería pretender que sus sueños de Drew cediendo ante su tonto orgullo competitivo para darse cuenta que los concursos también se trataban de pasar buenos momentos con otras personas no eran una mera ilusión. Quería pretender también que Harley no era el monstruo que siempre pensó que era, que en aquella ocasión y a lo largo de esa semana él le había sido –al menos en parte- sincero y que dentro de él había la suficiente bondad como para poder llegar a ser buenos amigos. Quería pretender que con su voluntad y su sonrisa podría cambiar todo eso.

Harley y May iban a jugar un juego de dos.


	9. Casi era romántico

¡Civilización! ¡Bendita Civilización! Comenzó a besar el asfalto, los postes de luz, el router público que le iba a proveer de internet de calidad y lanzó besos a algún punto desconocido ya que en algún lugar lo esperaba un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas. No era que May no estuviese igual de contenta, pero ella tenía algo llamado "dignidad" y no se iba a poner a convulsionar ni a gritar como loca a media calle.

Lo que originalmente iban a ser tres días terminaron por volverse una semana entera, de todos modos aún tenía el suficiente tiempo como para ponerse a entrenar seriamente; no de dejaría nada al azar, ganaría poniendo su máximo empeño y la buena relación con sus amigos para ganar la copa dorada. El estómago de la chica rugió, después de todo, con el incidente de la mañana no pudo probar bocado alguno.

Para Harley el itinerario ya estaba más que hecho: pediría una habitación con una cama king size para él solo, se daría un buen baño en jacuzzi, iría a la estética a que le dieran un tratamiento capilar mientras le arreglaban el manicure… ¡y el peticure! Y con las energías y el 'look' renovado se iría derechito al centro comercial a comprar todo lo que iba a necesitar para la gran final; teniendo la victoria asegurada –en su mente, al menos– un nuevo traje era más que indispensable, para él y para sus pequeños. ¡Oh sí! Sería la cosa más preciosa del mundo y todos le tendrían envidia, en especial ella. Sí, ella le suplicaría que le hiciese uno igual y se negaría y entonces…

—¿Estás poniendo atención? ¡Te estoy preguntando que a dónde iremos a comer!

¿Comer? Ni siquiera tenía hambre y tenía cosas en mente más importantes que eso. Por otro lado, debía intentar ser lo más… urgh… amable con ella ahora que la segunda fase de su plan estaba puesta en marcha.

—Podrás comer todo lo que quieras en el restaurante del hotel —la sujetó de la mano como ya se estaba empezando a hacer costumbre para arrastrarla según sus caprichos.

—¿No sería mejor si sólo vamos a un restaurante? Cualquier puesto de comida estaría bien.

—¡Al hotel he dicho! —No pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando sintió un par de miradas acosadoras observándolo de mal modo. Volteo para ver un pequeño grupo de gente cuchicheando a sus espaldas. Supo que había gritado lo último demasiado fuerte— ¡No es lo que ustedes están pensando, bola de enfermos! —Gritó mientras las ondas de su cabello se erizaban como pequeñas serpientes y siguió sin volver a mirar atrás.

May no puso la razón exacta de la reacción. Ingenuo Pidove.

Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar demasiado en la reacción de la gente ante su "brillante plan", aunque debía decir que le hacía feliz ver la cantidad de "Paws" que había conseguido con su última foto, en cuanto pudiera necesitaba revisar si ya se había vuelto algún 'trending topic'. Pero a final de cuentas ¡qué más daba! Nunca le había importado y no le iba a empezar a importar ahora mismo… al menos si se trataban de los aspectos negativos, las adulaciones siempre eran bienvenidas. May estaba bastante más preocupada por ese rubro, deseaba que "su plan" se mantuviese lo más en secreto posible, pero con lo boquiflojo que era su 'nuevo chico', era demasiado pedir… ¡Inclusive tuvo que aprovechar una distracción de su parte para robar su DevNav, abrirse una cuenta y aclararle a sus quince mil suscriptores que sólo se habían vuelto buenos amigos!

El problema sería cómo aclarárselo a Drew…

A veces le gustaba echar a andar su imaginación en lo que serían sus primeras citas: muchas escenas en cámara lenta, música de saxofón de fondo y comida… sobre todo comida. Si bien basaba la experiencia que a veces presumía en películas románticas, al menos se sentía con toda la autoridad para exclamar que aquello era lo menos romántico que estaba experimentando en su vida. Momento… ¿De verdad deseaba que fuese algo así con…?

—¿Qué me miras? ¿Me salió un barro o qué?

—Sí, justo en la punta de la nariz —contestó muy segura de sí misma.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —Como desesperado sacó un espejo y procedió a inspeccionar cada milímetro de su rostro. La chica del abrigo rojo no pudo evitar ponerse a reír por sus gestos tan exagerados. Esa no se la iba a perdonar, le pellizcó los cachetes.

—¡Te voy a dejar como al Pikachu de tu amigis de repuesto! —Gritó mientras estiraba más y más el rostro de May… ¡Y cómo que amigo de repuesto!

—¡Ay! ¡Harley, me duele!

—¡Ese es el chiste!

—¡Esto es tan….!

—¡Eso es tan ROMÁNTICO! —Gritó una voz a lo lejos. Ambos miraron en dirección a donde había sido promulgada tal blasfemia y encontraron a un par de reporteros con cámaras a cuesta. Rápidamente, los dos chismosos con título se encontraban enfocando a los coordinadores de Hoenn.

—¿Teo, grabaste todo? —Preguntó la reportera de pelo teñido de marrón y un conjunto azul verdoso con falda blanca a su compañero de aspecto más desalineado, que respondió haciendo un "Ok" con la mano.

—¡Ey, yo los conozco! —Exclamó emocionado el joven de cabello púrpura— ¡Pero si son Gaby y Teo, los reporteros de "La Nota de Chatot", mi programa favorito!

Por desgracia, May conocía bien ese programa; se trataba del show de chismes del espectáculo que tanto le gustaba a su madre y que ella a veces veía como gusto culposo hasta que llegaba Max a cambiarle a un documental del Pokémon Geographic.

—Y nosotros a ustedes, es decir, ¿quién no? Si se trata de la asombrosa May de Ciudad Petalburgo —dijo la reportera señalando a la pequeña de pañoleta, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al sentirse toda una celebridad—, y de… oye Teo… ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro?

Una gran vena roja sobresalió su cabeza, decir que daba miedo resultaba poca cosa, hasta el mismísimo Giratina se hubiese espantado al ver a un ser humano haciendo tal expresión.

—¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME RECONOZCAN! ¡A MI! ¡EL HIJO PRÓDIGO DE PORTUAL! ¡LA ESPINA NEGRA! ¡EL MEJOR COORDINADOR QUE JAMÁS HAYA PISADO ESTA ASQUEROSA TIERRA! ¡EL MÁS ORIGINAL Y HERMOSO! ¡EL ÚNICO E INNAGUALABLE HARLEY! —Tras él, Cacturne y Banette aparecieron tirando pequeños trozos de papel de colores.

A ella le pareció la cosa más triste y patética desde los lemas del Equipo Rocket.

—¡Ay, mis adorados bebés! ¡Ustedes sí son capaces de apreciar mi insuperable talento, no cabe duda que tengan tan buen gusto como yo!

No, eso DEFINITIVAMENTE era lo más triste y patético que había escuchado en su vida.

—Oh, una enorme disculpa, cómo olvidarnos de ti, Harley… después de lo del escándalo de Arrecípolis…

El pobre se fue de espaldas al oír eso. Pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y a refunfuñar.

—¡Ya he dicho un millón de veces que no voy a hablar sobre ello!

May quedó bastante impactada con aquella noticia… ¿exactamente a qué se referían con lo de Arrecípolis?

—Pero sí nos hablarás sobre… bueno, hace rato estaban tomados de la mano y suavemente pusiste tus manos en las mejillas de esta encantadora jovencita —¿suavemente? ¡Si casi le arranca un pedazo de piel!

—Eh, verán sobre eso —interrumpió la más joven de aquel extraño grupo—, lo que pasa es… —debía inventarse un pretexto antes de que…

—Es mi nueva novia —y lo dijo así, sin tartamudear.

—¡Tenemos exclusiva! —Gritaron los reporteros, felices por la subida de rating que iban a tener.

Era el peor día de su vida…

—¡Chisme, chisme!

—¡No! ¡Verán, la cosa es que…! —Ella trataba desesperadamente de evitar el ridículo de su vida y tal vez lo hubiese podido hacer si Harley no la hubiese abrazado… aunque el término "ahorcado" era más adecuado para tal situación.

—Fue amorcito a primera vista, desde que me conoció en esa embarcación no me quitaba los ojos de encima y no la culpo, ya que a este rostro y cuerpazo NADIE se puede resistir —parloteó meneándose de un lado a otro en una sola pierna, haciendo una pose de fan en convención de anime y sacudiendo a May como si fuese un muñeco de trapo—. La pobrecita estaba tan confundida que para disimularlo me decía cosas horribles como que yo era persona cruel y mentirosa… y lo peor… ¡hasta intentó darme celos con alguien de tan poca monta como ese feo de Drew! —Hizo como que derramaba unas lágrimas— Pero al final vio la luz y me declaró su amor incondicional. ¿Verdad que sí, mi galletita de jengibre?

Los ojos de May sólo daban vueltas y vueltas.

—Ni siquiera puede contener la emoción de tener al novio más fantástico y fabuloso del planeta.

Los reporteros se echaron a llorar a lágrima tenida. ¡La mejor historia de amor desde esa película de una Gothorita enamorada de un Noibat y un Mightyena al mismo tiempo! Ahora sólo debían pensar en los titulares de su nueva historia.

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó Gaby— "¡Princesa de Hoenn cambia príncipe verde por hechicero malvado! ¡Mañana en exclusiva en La Nota de Chatot!" ¿Te suena bien Teo?

Los 'tortolos' se sincronizaron haciendo la misma mueca de repulsión.

—No, no. Necesitamos algo que llame más la atención, algo como… "¡Infame coordinador busca acallar los rumores de Arrecípolis entablando relación con una chica! ¡Entérese de todo en La Nota de Chatot!"

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Harley…

—Sí, me encanta, pero que tal… "¡Me gustan maduritos y con experiencia! ¡Buscaba un nuevo reto más allá del escenario! ¿De qué se trata? ¡Descúbrelo en La Nota de Chatot!"

… así como el de May.

Cuando Gaby y Teo voltearon nuevamente a ver a sus víctimas para hacerles un par de preguntas no sólo vieron a un pokémon planta-siniestro y a un tipo fantasma con una mirada muy malhumorada frente a su dueño, sino que además un Blaziken y un Hippodown les hacían compañía.

'Energibola', 'bola sombra', 'lanzallamas' y 'bucle arena' fueron los ataques que ordenaron ejecutar de forma coordinada; los pokémon obedecieron a sus amos y de forma elegante como sólo ellos podían ser crearon un majestuoso rayo que se impactó sobre los entrevistadores, destruyendo los equipos de filmación en el proceso y creando una gran explosión que los hizo volar por los cielos.

—¡No es justo! ¡Iba a ser la nota del año! —Vociferó Gaby.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para inventar una y editar las imágenes, como siempre —expuso su compañero.

—¡Perdimos la exclusiva otra vez! —Gritaron los dos mientras se desvanecían en el horizonte como la estrella de la mañana.

¡De la que se habían librado! Y en un arranque de felicidad los dos se abrazaron en señal de victoria para separarse medio segundo después como si hubiesen tocado a un leproso. Con todo eso, el apetito de May se intensificó y Harley fue incapaz de ocultar el rugir de su estómago.

—Quizá… haya una buena cafetería por aquí cerca ¡Pero no aceptaré nada que no sea gourmet, eh!

En esa ocasión los dos caminaron por su cuenta. Por alguna razón, ella no dejaba de contemplar su mano y se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que se paró en seco. Él notó su abrupta pausa sin comprender el por qué.

—Harley…

—Eh… ¿sí? —algo lo inquietaba, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

—¿Qué pasó en Arrecípolis?

Su semblante se quedó en blanco. Comenzó a gesticular como siempre que los nervios lo atacaban.

—¡Uff, qué sol está haciendo! ¿No? Mira, por allá hay un pequeño parque, seguro que hay alguna máquina expendedora y también deben de vender comida —y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, tomó su mano para llevarla arrastrando hasta ahí. Y aunque fuese un detalle sin importancia, en esa ocasión no le molestó –demasiado– que sus piernas terminaran ondeando, porque la forma en que tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos… casi era romántica.


	10. Tu verdad es mi falsedad

La vida no es otra cosa más que la consecuencia lógica de nuestras acciones, aunque en ocasiones la palabra "lógica" pareciera carecer de todo sentido. Mucho se le atribuye a entidades cósmicas que, se dice, controlan el destino de humanos y pokémon por igual; pero en aquel parquecito del pueblo de Lago Valor, May estaba a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y estaba consciente de ello, temiendo que una puerta le cerrara otra. Lo pensó una y otra vez pero la respuesta no llegaba a su mente, de todas las opciones que tenía, al final se cerraban a dos...

—¿Jugo de Ango o de Sambia? Vaya, hay tantos que no me decido —musitó sosteniendo su cabeza como un Psyduck.

—El jugo de Sambia tiene un ligero sabor amargo pero le da un buen toque, yo te recomendaría ese.

—¡Drew!

Justo a su lado se encontraba su más acérrimo rival, al menos el que era honesto y no le hacía mofas todo el tiempo; deseaba poderlo llamar su mejor amigo pero sentía que el cristal de la rivalidad le impedía hacerlo libremente. Notó que llevaba ropa deportiva en vez de su típico atuendo, tanto fue la impresión que se sintió fuera de lugar con su abrigo siendo que ya era primavera. Tras un breve saludo, el chico le preguntó que si acababa de llegar, a lo que ella le respondió apenada que por culpa de unos cuantos "inconvenientes" en el camino no había podido llegar en la fecha prometida.

—Ya veo, supongo que tuviste problemas en la Ruta 213. He oído que últimamente muchos viajeros evitan viajar por esa ruta, que de la noche a la mañana se volvió una zona peligrosa.

—Debe ser por los Tentacool que están cerca de la bahía, se pusieron agresivos, pero nada que la asombrosa May no pudiese enfrentar —definitivamente haber pasado una semana con tan egocéntrico pedazo de hombre le había afectado un poco la cordura.

—Suenas demasiado confiada... y yo espero que eso signifique que te has vuelto más fuerte y no que simplemente recibiste ayuda a de algún otro viajero —contrarrestó sarcásticamente moviendo su flequito como siempre hacía.

—Eh, bueno verás, respecto a eso. Hay algo importante que debo decirte...

Harley observaba impacientemente desde los arbustos, así debían sentirse esos perdedores del Equipo Rocket cada que iban al asecho de la rata del amigo de la enana, estar en el mismo panorama le bajaba la autoestima, pero podía tolerarlo si con ello lograba su objetivo. Ahora, era el momento de salir como fiera por su presa.

—¡Ay, May! ¡Terroncito de azúcar! ¡Siento que te fuiste por toda la eternidad!

—Ni siquiera llevo tres minutos en la máquina y tú estabas a la vuelta de la cancha.

—¡Pero qué no vez que un segundo sin ti es como... como... un cielo sin estrellas y...!

Mientras May trataba de reprimir el trauma por sus intentos de poesía, Drew sacaba un jugo de la máquina, esta vez de Ango ya que iba a necesitar algo muy dulce para pasarse el trago amargo que estaba seguro iba a pasar. Cuando terminó con su verborrea, no dudó en tomar a May del brazo, disimulando lo mejor posible el trato brusco, si se le pasaba la mano, el chico de cabello verde no dudaría en intervenir con sus pokémon.

—Seguro que la pequeña May ya te fue a presumir lo feliz que ahora es a mi lado, ¿no es así? —Drew sólo miró a May de reojo y su rostro de "no le hagas caso, está loco... ¡Loco he dicho!" lo decía todo— ¿No?, Ay, es que la pobre es medio tímida y modesta, por eso seré yo quien te comunique las maravillosas buenas nuevas. La princesita de Hoenn ahora es, ni nada más ni nada menos, novia del mejor coordinador no sólo de Hoenn y Sinnoh, sino del mundo entero... _obis _estoy hablando de mí.

Tenía la mirada bien puesta sobre el dueño de Rosedare, esperaba que la noticia también lo sacara de la jugada, era vital tenerlo lejos si quería que su plan concluyera con éxito y si eso implicaba destruirlo, al menos emocionalmente, lo haría.

—Ah...

¿Y... eso había sido todo? ¿Un simple balbuceo de indiferencia? No señor, no se iba a conformar con tan poco.

—Oh, ya veo, parece que el shock fue demasiado para tu corazoncito de Torchic, casi como si no creyeses lo que te estoy diciendo... —enfatizó esa última parte bastante malhumorado— Pues bien, quizá esto te convenza.

Sacó el DevNav con la foto que previamente había puesto de fondo de pantalla, la misma que se habían tomado en la playa, con eso tenía que creerle. Lo único que Drew pudo ver fue a una May muy confundida y sorprendida a lado de un coordinador presumido y no tan fotogénico haciendo gestos ridículos ante la cámara. Le dio otro sorbo a su lata de jugo.

—Ajá... ¿Qué? ¿Te tengo que aplaudir o qué?

Que sus planes a veces no funcionaban como quisieran lo molestaba de sobremanera, pero aquella actitud hacía que deseara volarlo en pedazos.

—Creo que estas un poco lento hoy, Andrew —Odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo y más si se trataba de alguien tan insoportable como Harley—. ¡Osea, hello! ¡May es mi nueva novia! ¡Lidia con eso, perdedor!

Cuando comenzó toda esa caótica situación, solía desear que la tierra se la tragase para evitar pasar vergüenzas ante sus indiscreciones, esta vez fantaseó con que su Hipodown se volvía gigante y provocaba un terremoto de tal magnitud que la grieta formada lo enviara del otro lado del planeta. Drew sólo hizo otro de sus característicos gestos con una sonrisa, pensaba que por fin había caído tan bajo que ya ni se tomaba la molestia de crear farsas que fuesen creíbles, dentro de poco se rendiría por completo y tendrían un competidor menos.

Al exclamar la palabra "felicidades" May sintió un enorme vacío, en verdad no entendía la extrema calma de aquel que siempre le otorgaba una rosa, quizá era que se estaba mofando de la situación para llevarle la contraria... quizá no le importaba en los más mínimo. ¿Y qué tal si lo que vio en su sueño era la cruda realidad? Que a él no le interesaba otra cosa más que ser el mejor coordinador, y ni siquiera de la misma manera en que Ash luchaba para ser un Maestro Pokémon, porque él no anteponía a sus amigos para lograr su objetivo, él no escondía sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su orgullo para aparentar tener un temple que en realidad no poseía.

—… Parece que por fin tienes una excusa tan mala que ni tú te la crees, ¿de verdad esperabas que alguien creyese que no estás haciendo esto como una mala jugada para que May no gane en el Gran Festival? Bien dicen que Growlithe viejo, no aprende trucos nuevos.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez, hasta cien y casi hasta el mil comenzó a maldecir a todos y a todo y no lo podía externar más allá de la mueca que no se pudo aguantar; ¡cuántas veces en la semana no deseó mandar todo al diablo y seguir con su vida! Pero por una maldita vez tenía la certeza de que valía la pena aguantar, que al final todo su esfuerzo sería recomenzando con la ruina y miseria de esa niña y que ahora obtendría un dos por uno en satisfacción.

—Bien, si no me crees a mí... créele a ella... ¡May, dile que no estoy mintiendo!

En ese momento, aun con el calor de aquel hermoso y soleado día, Drew comenzó a sudar de frío al ver el rostro tan dubitativo de la oriunda de Petalburgo, tan sólo deseaba oír un "eres un mentiroso" o "no le creas ni una palabra a este patán" para desmontar todo ese sinsentido... ¿Por qué no decía nada?

¿No... no estaría diciendo la verdad? Quizá su afirmación era cierta... en parte. Conocía a May y sabía que pecaba de ser extremadamente ingenua, era una presa fácil para el amo de las mentiras; posiblemente la estaba obligando o la había convencido de algún modo. Y aquello era peligroso. Antes de poder actuar o decir palabra alguna, fue la castaña quien habló.

—Drew, necesito hablar contigo. EN PRIVADO.

Con un rápido movimiento, se liberó de su captor y corrió hacia el que se soñaba su príncipe encantador, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó rápidamente hasta la cafetería un par de metros más adelante. "Privado" no era una palabra que estuviese en el diccionario mental de Harley, pero antes de poder dar un paso, un par de garras lo sostuvieron por detrás del cuello de su traje.

¿Y en qué momento esa mocosa liberó a su Blaziken? De todos modos, el pokémon necesitaba mejorar la precisión de su patada ígnea...

—May, ¿¡qué es todo esto!? —Vociferó con enfado.

—Mira, desde hace una semana se metió esa tonta idea de que yo sea su novia y no me ha dejado en paz, sabía que no lo iba a hacer hasta que no aceptara... además, quiero darle una buena lección para que aprenda a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

—¿Cómo? ¿Actuando igual que él? ¿Te estás percatando si quiera en qué te estás metiendo?

—Lo tengo todo bajo control...

—Pues no me lo pareció hace rato...

—Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

—May... ¿Sabes? En un principio no dije nada porque la trampa era demasiado obvia, hasta para ti lo es; de verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que a estas alturas no hayas aprendido nada y le estés siguiendo el juego. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo cuando se conocieron? ¿O cómo por seguir sus consejos casi no logras calificar? Harley puede llegar a ser peligroso y no voy a estar todo el tiempo cuidándote la espalda

—¿¡Disculpa!? ¿¡Cómo que cuidándome la espalda!? ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Tú nunca confías en los demás, y menos desde que ganaste la copa en Johto!

May se tapó la boca, no deseaba decir eso, era algo que se tenía muy guardado, un secreto que no debía pasar de ser un eco perdido en algún rincón de su mente; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Y tú vas a confiar en Harley... haz lo que quieras.

La mirada que puso antes de marchar fue la misma que en aquella vez en Kanto, cuando le dijo que no quería ser débil como ella. May también tenía un pequeño orgullo que se encontraba vulnerado y un alma lastimada.

—¿¡Sabes!? —Le gritó mientras se alejaba de ella— ¡A lo mejor sale algo bueno si confío en él!

Regresó por el mismo caminito de grava por donde vino, regresó a Blaziken a la pokébola y tomó lo que quedaba de Harley chamuscado y golpeado en el piso.

—Buscaremos ese lujoso hotel y luego compraremos muchas cosas bonitas en el centro comercial.

De no haber estado semi-inconsciente, hubiese sido música para sus oídos.


	11. Red de mentiras

Tal vez era una mezcla de eso que llaman "intuición femenina" con la experiencia propia que llega con la edad, lastimosamente no a todos les llega por igual; sin embargo, Solidad supo con sólo verlo de reojo que esa cara de enfado tenía que ver con cierta coordinadora por la que no admitiría tan fácilmente tener alguna clase de sentimiento encontrado. Por ello, fue muy gentil como casi siempre era al momento de saludarlo en medio de la cafetería del parque y él accedió a que ella se sentara a su lado. Comenzaron con esa habitual plática que inicia con un: "¡Hola! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?" para pasar a las trivialidades del clima y lo acontecido en los últimos días. Cuando creyó que el chico ya se había aclimatado a la conversación, fue cuando ella estratégicamente comenzó a mover las piezas del ajedrez.

—Y… ¿No has visto a May? Ella prometió llegar con bastante anticipación para entrenar. Apenas hace una hora que arribé a la ciudad.

—Sí… por ahí debe de andar bobeando y perdiendo el tiempo —el tono de su voz marcaba un ineludible punto final al asunto.

—Quizá se haya vuelto muy fuerte en el camino, ya vez que esa chica siempre termina dando grandes sorpresas.

—Sorpresa es que no se hubiera retrasado más tiempo en la zona costera de la Ruta 213 como si estuviera de vacaciones en la playa.

Ante ese comentario, Solidad no pudo evitar un tremendo grito de preocupación y sin que el joven supiera por qué, ella azotó las manos contra la mesa y lo miró muy seriamente.

—¡Drew, dime! ¿May viajó por la Ruta 213? ¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada?

La forma en que lo interrogaba comenzaba a causarle ansiedad, ¿exactamente qué era lo que había en ese lugar? Drew había llegado a la ciudad cinco días atrás por la Ruta 214 y desde entonces acudía al parque desde temprano junto con otros coordinadores para practicar, y fue ahí donde comenzó a oír rumores de algunos recién llegados sobre unos misteriosos sonidos sobre el paso montañero de aquella ruta, otros decían que por las noches entre los árboles se veían misteriosas sombras que no correspondían a ninguno de los pokémon que viven ahí.

—Dijo algo de unos Tentacool, nada más —al mencionar eso, notó que el semblante de Solidad nuevamente se mostraba tranquilo, ella debía saber algo sobre lo que la gente comentaba—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que pasa en la 213?

—Rumores —exclamó con cierto aire de tranquilidad—, oí varias cosas de un grupo de viajeros mientras viajaba en el ferry, simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que escuché.

Era extrañamente sospechoso, no podía decir que realmente se conocían, aun durante el viaje en Johto el trato personal que tuvieron fue mínimo, pero si algo le quedaba claro a Drew era que Solidad no era de las que "dejaban llevar", pero si ella no tenía la confianza o los motivos para decirle que pasaba no se los iba a pelear, después de todo él tampoco estaba tan abierto con ella respecto a lo que lo tenía indignado. En el fondo, Solidad también se sentía un poco culpable por no estarle diciendo la verdad, pero no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta y por sobre todas las cosas, no deseaba inmiscuir a más gente en su misión.

—De todos modos, lo verdaderamente preocupante en el viaje de May, era la compañía —soltó mientras le daba un buen mordisco al emparedado. Solidad estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la imagen le vino a la mente.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Eso explica…

De su bolsa sacó su DexNav que, aunque no era el modelo más reciente era, funcional. Drew sólo contempló como deslizaba sus delicados dedos sobre la pantalla y miraba con detenimiento buscando algo hasta que por fin lo encontró. Apresuró a mostrar la misma foto que un rato atrás Harley le había presumido como prueba indiscutible de que su farsa era cierta.

—Mira qué ocurrencias las suyas, ¿no crees que Harley es súper simpático?

—Casi tanto como un Muk apestando en un día de verano…

De pronto, las neuronas de Solidad comenzaron una violenta sinapsis para atar cabos: era más que evidente que Drew ya se había topado con ella, de otro modo no le hubiese comentado lo de los Tentacool; se encontraba bastante molesto y ahora sabía que May se había encontrado con Harley en algún punto antes de llegar a la ciudad… ¿No querría decir eso que quizás Drew…? Tal vez de haber tenido un par de años menos le hubiese preguntado sin pudor alguno si estaba celoso, pero la adolescente impulsiva que fue una vez se encontraba arrinconada en un pasado al que no deseaba volver la mirada.

—Lo importante es que todos llegamos bien y que debemos ponernos en forma para el Gran Festival.

—El verdadero problema, es que no todos se lo están tomando en serio —después de aquellas palabras que no dejaban de ser una pedrada a distancia, el coordinador se levantó de su silla y tomó sus pertenencias, su pretexto era que aún tenía cosas por hacer. Solidad no pudo hacer más que despedirse y desearle éxito, con todo y que no dejaban de ser rivales.

Poco antes de partir, el chico miró hacia atrás, con un gesto bastante menos malhumorado.

—Al menos esta vez espero enfrentarme a un oponente digno, será una lucha de campeones —Sacudió su flequito y se despidió con la mano mientras regresaba al pequeño hostal en el que se encontraba alojado.

Solidad ordenó otra bebida y unos bocadillos, intentar llenar el hueco de su estómago le sería una tarea más sencilla que el vacío que le provocaba por a las personas cercanas a ella ser infelices. Poco antes del Gran Festival en Johto, cayó gravemente enferma a causa de una neumonía por lo cual no pudo participar; los mensajes que May le estuvo mandando en esos días le fueron más eficaces que los amargos medicamentos que el doctor le ordenó. El verdadero bajón de ánimos le llegó durante la transmisión del evento al mirar a la distancia como era que tanto May como Harley habían perdido en la primera ronda de batallas en selecciones diferentes, sólo Drew logró abrirse paso entre gente desconocida hasta hacerse con la copa. Seguramente aquella victoria no le puso a algo y conociéndolo, habría culpado a May de no haber dado su máximo esfuerzo por haberse distraído en los meses en los que todos viajaron juntos y que ahora tenía todas sus esperanzas en que la niña tierna y frágil que conoció en algún lugar de Hoenn se hubiese transformado en toda una coordinadora de gran clase, elegancia y espíritu audaz. La joven de cabellos rosados meneaba la pajilla en círculos como esperando que el movimiento acelerara el derretimiento de los hielos y se preguntaba si algún día él también podría derretir esa mordaz rivalidad que los separaba y entonces así comenzaría realmente a querer a aquella persona que yacía tras la caja de los listones.

En su recorrido, Drew no pudo evitar patear una lata de jugo tirada a media calle, era un gesto infantil de su parte pero era la única forma que encontraba de sacar ese coraje que se lo estaba comiendo. "¡Pensé ya había madurado!" gritó sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba o no. Al final, ¿de qué le había valido todo el esfuerzo? El de ella y el suyo. ¿De qué le había valido depositar toda su fé en ella cuando después de aquella aplastante derrota, entre lágrimas y sollozos ella le había prometido que no se iba a dejar caer ante eso, que él siempre tuvo la razón y que por ello esta vez viajaría completamente sola por Sinnoh, si al final se dejaba engatusar por una trampa tan vil, tan obvia que se vendía como compañía para corazones solitarios?

—A veces, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué me gustó en primer lugar…


	12. ¿Esto es una cita?

Si bien el candelabro y el fino tapete que cubría toda la entrada ya dejaban ver la opulencia del Hotel Risshi Palace, la música de jazz al fondo les confirmó que se trataba de un lugar fino y elegante; May también supo que se trataba de uno bastante caro en cuanto el recepcionista explicó la serie de paquetes y "ofertas" especiales de la temporada de concursos, aún con el 20% de descuento para coordinadores participantes la cifra le resultaba excesivamente alta, ¡con eso podría comprar despensa para todo el año!

—No sé cuánto tengas de crédito pero ¿No crees que es mucho gasto para dos habitaciones?

El despreocupado coordinador sólo giró la cabeza, arqueó una ceja y le preguntó si en verdad había mencionado 'dos' habitaciones. May se puso como Baya Tamate.

—Harley… realmente no creo que sea una buena idea compartir habitación, digo, una cosa es haber acampado juntos pero esto…

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! —Intervino el joven recepcionista sin que nadie le preguntase— Si a ustedes les gusta un ambiente más… "rústico y salvaje", tenemos una habitación con vista a la arboleda y cama matrimonial… ¡Grrr!

Esta vez fue él quien se llevó la mano al rostro algo apenado.

—Creo que no entienden, sólo YO me estoy hospedando, la… ejem… jovencita sólo me está acompañando.

—¡Oh, oh, lamento el malentendido! No debí suponer que ustedes dos, bueno, ya saben; después de todo usted debe ser sólo su estilista o algo así, realmente ni siquiera tiene pinta de tener algún interés en una criatura tan joven y apuesta como esta bella dama —balbuceó mientras de algún modo se las ingenió para tomar la mano de May y hasta ofrecerle una flor.

Ella sólo volteo a ver a su 'acompañante'. Sí, en efecto, estaba molesto… más que molesto… en realidad estaba fúrico… ¡Oh no! Ya le había visto esa expresión antes aunque el vórtice de oscuridad era nuevo. El lugar iba a explotar y mucha gente saldría herida. ¡Arceus nos salve a todos! Pero antes de que el volcán hiciese explosión, de la nada apareció una señora entrada en años y con un vestido negro muy elegante a jalarle la oreja al muchacho imprudente. Fue un extraño deja-vú para May.

—¿¡OTRA VEZ MOLESTANDO A LOS CLIENTES, GODÍNEZ!? —La expresión de aquella mujer daba tanto miedo como la de Harley.

—¡No señora, le juro que no estaba intentando ligar con la chica!

—Así que esas tenemos, ¡Te me vas a limpiar pisos de nuevo! —Y con fuerza lo arrojó en dirección al cuarto de limpieza rompiendo la puerta en el proceso— Becarios, nunca aprenden. Lamento los inconvenientes de nuestro personal, como dueña del hotel le ofrezco la primera noche gratis y un 50% de descuento durante su estancia con nosotros —ofreció con una reverencia a su potencial cliente del cual solo quedaba una estatua ennegrecida con un rubí brillando como ojo, pero al menos sostenía la tarjeta de crédito en la mano. Un desliz por el aparato y la transacción quedó saldada—. ¡Que tenga una buena estancia en el Risshi Palace! —exclamó la dueña mientras May intentaba arrastrar la inmóvil figura hasta la puerta de entrada antes de que fuese a invocar a Giratina.

Ya lejos del lugar, se pudo oír un grito similar a una explosión, estaba sacando todo el coraje de hace rato y para variar lo único que tenía para desquitarse era a May quien no se escapó de un par de zarandeadas.

—Ese imbécil, ¿qué se cree? ¿Yo, tu estilista? ¡Eso fue demasiado! —Por más que ella intentaba calmarlo su esfuerzo parecía ser en vano; por cosas mucho menores que eso era capaz no sólo de armar escándalo sino de hacer una locura, ella lo sabía de primera mano.

—Supongo que no lo puedes culpar, es que realmente no parecemos…

—¡A mí no me importa lo que esos tontos piensen, sólo me interesa que lo creas tú!

Aquello lo gritó con los ojos cerrados y con el cuerpo arqueado, los brazos extendidos y los puños cerrados; su postura típica cuando en verdad deseaba dejar algo en claro. Al abrirlos, notó que en ella estaba completamente impactada y sonrojada y si bien la reacción le favorecía la verdad era que otra vez había actuado sin planteárselo y en verdad odiaba no tener el control absoluto de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, se giró contrario a ella y se puso las manos en la boca. "_Rápido, piensa en algo, sácale provecho a esto, ¡actúa ya!_"

—Tú… Tú lo crees. ¿No es así?

De rojo, el rostro de la coordinadora pasó a un blanco espectral. El amo de las mentiras le pedía que dijese la verdad, algo que hubiese quedado como una mera curiosidad si ella no se hubiese prestado al juego del engaño. Estaba tan segura de que todo era una farsa y haberse encontrado con Drew se lo confirmaba, ella podía dejar pasar muchas cosas por alto pero no el ojo clínico del chico de las rosas ni su aparente madurez; sin embargo, luego pasaban esta clase de cosas y entonces le entraban las dudas… ¿Qué tal si ella al menos le gustaba un poquito? ¿Qué tal si en verdad quería hacer las paces con ella y ese era su modo de mostrarle que podía cambiar aunque el resultado quedara un poco patoso? Peor aún… ¿Qué tal si sus razones personales para haber aceptado tan extraña propuesta en el fondo sólo escondían el deseo oculto de que todo fuese verdad?

¿Pero realmente deseaba ser la novia de Harley? ¡Eso sonaba algo así como asqueroso!

—¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que me resultó decirte que me gustas en primer lugar? —Ya había descubierto el gran poder de la culpa y toda culpa conlleva a un drama y en eso pocos se le podían equiparar— Te lo estás tomando a broma… ¡Sólo estás jugando con mis sentimientos! Oh espera, después de todo tú me lo dijiste, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Ojalá alguien jugara con los tuyos para que veas qué se siente! ¡Te quejas de mí pero tú también estás siendo cruel!

Hacía sonar como si los papeles del cuento se invirtieran, ahora May era la malvada villana que sólo deseaba sacar provecho de la situación. Si lo veía así podía considerarse una buena abogada. La castaña sólo se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza cual Psyduck porque todo eso le estaba causando migraña.

—¡Yo… yo!_—¿Por qué no le hice caso a Drew, él me lo advirtió… ¡Pero él solo piensa en ganar y no se preocupa por lo que otros sientan! ¡Yo no quería alejarme de su lado en Johto!_— ¡Es que tú..! —_Tampoco sé que esperar de ti, ya no sé cuándo me mientes y realmente no quiero que lo hagas, sabes, podríamos ser muy buenos amigos pero siento horrible tener que mentir para poder lograrlo_.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo, si en ese momento le confirmaba que en verdad no lo creía en lo absoluto. No, ya había mostrado indicios de estar cayendo, forzosamente ella debía sentir algo. ¿Por qué se inquietaba tanto?

—¡Ah! ¡Es que no sé qué pensar de todo esto! ¡Todo va muy rápido!

—Ay cariñito, no es que me encante verte con tantas dudas —le fascinaba de hecho—, pero lo único de lo que tienes que tener certeza —comenzó a sisear como Seviper hasta estar tras ella y tomarla por los hombros— es que yo… —y ahora jugaba con su cabello— quiero que seas feliz… ¿Y sabes que te va ayudar a serlo? —Le murmuró al oído mientras ella moría de vergüenza y el corazón le latía a todo… ¡Era como una película romántica de bajo presupuesto!

—¿Q-Que tú... me be…? —Musitó y afortunadamente no pudo escuchar en el momento que él gritó: "¡UN CAMBIO DE LOOK!"

¿EH?

—Creo que tus inseguridades vienen del hecho de no poder estar a la par de mi indiscutible belleza, además no puedo dejar de que otros duden de mi buen sentido de la moda si me ven andando con alguien que porte esas fachas, es primavera y ese abrigo está tan _out_.

May se fue de espaldas… y convulsionó un poco.

—¡Hace un rato dijiste que no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás!

—¡Si, pero el aspecto es muy importante y a ti y a mí nos hace falta una manita de Meowth! Más a ti que ni siquiera te sabes maquillar.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué se supone que sepas tú de maquillaje?

—¡Al menos yo me sé polvear bien la nariz!

—Es-Espera... ¿Usas maquillaje?

—Bienvenida al siglo veintiuno, cariño.

Lo mejor era no indagar más en la revelación y seguirle en paso cuando se puso en marcha. El primer paso de la "Operación Fashion" consistió en buscar una estética, anduvieron por medio pueblo porque ninguno cubría los estrictos requisitos de la diva, pero al ver que sólo había cinco en todo el lugar optaron por regresar al primero. La maratónica búsqueda fue cansada pero había valido la pena; ordenó a todo el personal el mejor tratamiento que su "golden card" pudiera pagar, montones de chicas acudieron con decenas de botellas para todo tipo de tratamientos capilares, shampoos, cremas, ceras y tipos de tijeras que May desconocía que existían, nada que ver con los 'despuntes' de cabello que normalmente pedía y que no tardaban ni diez minutos en realizarle. Mojaron sus cabezas en una bandeja mientras literalmente hacían una sopa mezclando montones de productos que producían espuma, de ahí directo a las secadoras y mientras alistaban los peines alguien estaba calentando la cera.

—¿Cera? ¿Exactamente qué nos van a depilar si yo soy chica y tú eres lampiño?

—May... mejor no preguntes y piensa en algo bonito... ¡Como yo! Porque la primera vez duele. Flojita y cooperando, mi niña.

—No sé por qué pero eso sonó horrible...

Tras un par de gritos seguidos de unas risas ensordecedoras de parte del joven de cabello morado prosiguieron las mascarillas con una mezcla de bayas que más parecía un desayuno que un tratamiento de belleza y al final una serie de cremas con nombres difíciles de leer, todo eso a la par del corte. Vaya que el servicio era completo.

Al terminar todo el ritual se miró en el espejo y... ¡Qué linda se veía su sonrisa con el nuevo peinado! Habían ondulado parte de sus mechones y mandando el resto del cabello hacía atrás con un trenzado y una serie de movimientos cuyos conocimientos de física no daban para entender cómo rayos se los habían hecho. Si ella se veía así de bien, a lo mejor su acompañante ahora sí lucía como un chico varonil y apuesto; miró de reojo...

Se veía exactamente igual. Suerte para la próxima, pensó.

El paso final fue el maquillaje y Harley insistió mucho en aplicárselo él mismo -por insistir me refiero a arrebatarles el estuche de las manos-, May al principio se negó pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando la nube de polvitos y el rímel en los ojos la dejaron ciega temporalmente. "¡Me dejará como un payaso para burlarse de mí!" fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza pero al recuperar la visión notó que se veía aún más bonita, no mentía diciendo que tenía mano para esas cosas.

Para cuando terminaron, todas las chicas rodearon al coordinador para pedirle un autógrafo, su teléfono y tips de belleza, ella lejos de sentir cualquier clase de emoción negativa se alegraba de verlo como Goldeen en el agua. Algunas le suplicaron que se quedara a trabajar en el local pero obviamente negó el ofrecimiento. Para cuando salieron ya era algo tarde y May se encontraba cansada de todas las actividades del día; en cambio Harley lucía muy animado cuando le dijo que su próxima parada era el centro comercial.

—Estoy muy cansada, podemos dejarlo para mañana… o pasado mañana.

—No, no. El arreglo no te va a durar tanto y no puedes lucirlo sin un buen atuendo.

—¡Pero yo quiero descansar! —Chilló la pequeña inflando sus mejillas, cosa que sólo provocó que se las jalaran.

—No se supone que debas terminar tan tajantemente tu cita, vaya modales los tuyos.

—¿¡Cita!? ¿En qué momento esto se volvió una cita?

—Obviamente en el momento que… —Se quedó callado un instante analizando la situación— ¡Oh por Arceus! ¿No me digas que soy tu primera cita?

La chica de nuevo se ruborizó aunque esta vez mostró un rostro berrinchudo más que apenado. —¡Claro que no! Yo… ¡Por supuesto que he tenido citas, muchas de ellas! ¡Uff, si los chicos allá en Petalburgo se peleaban por mí! —¡Qué obvia le resultaba la mentira pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Bueno, entonces creo que a la "experta" no le molestará terminar toda la velada, ¿no es así?

—Pero es que yo…

—Iremos al área de comida primero si te apetece.

Pasó una pequeña ráfaga de viento sobre ellos.

—¡Y qué estamos esperando! ¡Nos espera una buena tanda de hamburguesas y pizza!

El poder del amor podía lograr muchas cosas, y pocos más puros que el amor por las comilonas.


	13. En la oscuridad hay silencio

—Buenas tardes, me da el paquete que tiene papas y un combo cinco, por favor. La hamburguesa sin mayonesa.

—Un tres especial y un cinco. Y a usted joven ¿Qué le doy?

—¿No tiene algo que sea light?

—El puesto de las ensaladas está a lado.

Por eso odiaba la comida rápida, era grasosa, olía raro y para lo que costaba, el sabor solía ser horroroso. No tuvieron problema para hallar mesa ya que la hora de la comida había pasado para la mayoría. Se sentaron cerca de una pequeña fuente en forma de Milotic, May disfrutaba cada mordisco de su comida, lo saboreaba felizmente porque tenía meses que no probaba eso que su madre solía llamar "comida basura"; Harley, en cambio, usaba sus tenedores para partir el medallón de Miltank a la plancha que pudo conseguir mientras pensaba en las horas extras de pilates que tendría que hacer.

—Nam... Nam... Mi mamá siempre me dice que si comiera una de éstas diario no llego ni a los treinta.

—Y tiene toda la razón, que bueno que la mía nunca dejó que esas horribles bombas de grasa llegaran a mi hermosa cadera.

—¿Por qué todas las mamás son así? Sé que siempre se preocupan porque... nam... nos quieren, pero a veces exageran; de hecho mi papá era... nam... el que siempre decía algo como "déjala, cuando salga a recorrer el mundo verás cómo quema todas esas... nam... calorías". ¿Tu papá no te decía cosas similares?

Al momento, un trozo de carne iba deslizando por su garganta y ante la reacción por la pregunta se quedó atorado haciendo que comenzara a toser estrepitosamente. Por mero instinto, May preguntó si se encontraba bien, cosa que no fue muy bien vista considerando que se estaba ahogando y obviamente no podía hablar; lo segundo que hizo fue ofrecerle refresco y rogar internamente que eso funcionara, de lo contrario no sabría que hacer...

Tiempo atrás antes de que saliera de viaje, su hermano se encontraba viendo televisión en lo que ella se terminaba de arreglar.

—May, creo que deberías ver esto, es un programa educativo donde enseñan cosas muy útiles que te podrían servir ahora que saldrás a entrenar pokémon —dijo Max sin contener la emoción de aprender todo lo necesario antes de embarcarse en su propio viaje, no comprendía por qué su hermana no se emocionaba de igual modo.

—Luego Max, me estoy terminando de peinar.

—Pero May, ¡están a punto de explicar una maniobra Heimlich! Imagina que a uno de tus futuros pokémon se le atora un pedazo de comida y no tienes un centro cerca, es importante que sepas hacer esto.

Al momento, el reloj comenzó a dar campanadas recordándole a la hermana mayor que a esa hora iban a transmitir el concierto de "Pop y los Iggys" y sin perder la oportunidad, se abalanzó al sofá, logro quitarle el control y le cambió de canal para empezar a cantar su canción favorita. Max sólo se acomodó los lentes y se quejó por no tener televisión en su cuarto.

May salió de su ensoñación lamentándose por no haber visto el programa, pero ahora todo estaría bien... excepto en la parte donde Harley se había azotado de cara contra la mesa.

—¡AY NO, YA SE MURIÓ!

Una pareja que se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia miraron en dirección a donde se encontraban. El señor preguntó si su "amigo" se encontraba bien y ella aunque con cierto nerviosismo contestó que no pasaba nada, que a veces le daba por tomar pequeñas siestas después de comer; así menos preocupados, regresaron a su conversación y al poco rato se retiraron. May se estiró hasta donde se encontraba, notó que su espalda se movía muy lentamente y por lo tanto estaba respirando; quiso acercar su mano hasta su hombro pero antes de poder tocarlo... él la sujetó de forma brusca y se levantó como zombie con la mirada medio muerta y un gran rastro de baba porque acababa de escupir el pedazo de carne.

—Vuelves a hablar con la boca llena... y te juro... que vas a ser tú la que se va a morir...

—Oye, yo no tenía la intención de que...

—May... ¡Cállate! —Se sostuvo la cabeza, otra migraña... Últimamente le estaban dando ataques muy seguido pero esa debía ser consecuencia del golpe. Aunque a la coordinadora de ojos azulados le molestaba su falta de modales más le preocupaba el hecho de que no se viera bien, quizá había dicho algo que lo molestó... por otro lado, a él todo lo que le dijeran, bueno o malo, le molestaba.

—Yo... procuraré no volver a hablar con la boca llena. ¿Estás mejor?

No, no lo estaba, pero le confortaba saber que se había creído que esa era la razón del susto, lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Guardó la compostura, exclamó que ya no tenía hambre y que le apetecía ver la ropa de las tiendas, ella no se negó a dicha petición.

El centro comercial de Lago Valor no era comparable ni en tamaño ni en lujo al gran edificio de hormigón de Ciudad Trigal, pero dos pasillos alargados llenos de diversas tiendas eran más que perfectos para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde. May seguía encantada con las ventajas de su "vida independiente" ya que Petalburgo no era una ciudad demasiado grande, contaban con un par de tiendas departamentales y un parque central al que la llevaban a jugar de más pequeña, pero ni de lejos era como Ciudad Malvalona, lugar al que a veces tenía que ir con sus padres para poder comprar cosas que requerían en el gimnasio o la casa. Cuando pasaban en el coche por las transitadas calles de la gran urbe, ella miraba los grandes edificios, las lujosas tiendas de ropa y a las muchachas con atuendos que seguramente la harían en centro de atención en su pueblo. Y si creía que aquella ciudad ya era bastante grande entonces se preguntaba qué tan asombrosas serían las "verdaderamente enormes" que su madre a veces le describía: "Cuando seas más grande y viajes por el mundo como lo hizo tu padre, podrás ver ciudades realmente hermosas, como la brillante Luminalia en la lejana Kalos o la cosmopolita Porcelana en Unova". Y a ella le brillaban los ojos de sólo imaginarlo.

"No me gustan los pokémon, hay unos que son feos y me dan miedo, pero si el mundo es tan bonito entonces quiero verlo."

Su visión de los pokémon había mutado mucho a lo largo de los años, ya no cambiaría a sus compañeros por cosas tan superfluas como boletos de viaje o maquillaje, pero a veces deseaba explotar un poco más ese lado coqueto aunque quizá infantil por quererse sentir toda una mujer de mundo. Las contadas veces que fue a un centro comercial la pasó fatal: su padre iba directo a ver lo que necesitaba y constantemente la ponían a vigilar a su hermano quien se pasaba todo el rato en la sección de libros... ¿Por qué no tenía pasatiempos más divertidos? Cuando viajó con Ash, la cosa no cambió mucho: "No podemos perder el tiempo en esas cosas May, el gimnasio está a unas cuantas cuadras, ¡medalla aquí vamos!" Y Brock era más de comprar en el mercado local que en las zonas departamentales. Y cuando por fin pudo estar en Trigal, la visita al centro lo hizo sola y no lo disfrutó tanto como ella hubiese deseado.

—¡May, me muero!

—¿¡Otra vez se te atoró algo!?

—¡No, tonta! ¡Estos zapatos tienen descuento! ¡Deben ser míos!

Harley se había convertido en su primera compañía a un lugar de esos, alguna vez se imaginó poder pasar una tarde así con una amiga, no con su... ¿cita?

—Oye, ¿crees que este tono de labial me quede?

—Depende, ¿te quieres echar diez años encima?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Pero entonces cuál debo usar?

—Este te va a realzar mucho el tono que ya tienes... y este es perfecto para mí.

—¡Ey! Una cosa son los polvos... ¿Pero te pintas los labios? ¡Eso es muy raro!

—¡Te digo que no sabes nada! ¡Es un humectante! ¡Es el colmo que no hallas notado que con el frío de Sinnoh se me parten mucho!

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que me fije en esas cosas!?

Él sólo giró los ojos antes de inclinarse un poco ante ella, sujetó uno de sus brazos para impedirle contrarrestarlo y con la otra...

Tomó su mano, estiró uno de los dedos de la chica, lo posó sobre su labio inferior y lo deslizó de lado a lado... Lo que verdaderamente la hizo ponerse de mil colores fue el momento en el que se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y casi como en un suspiro le preguntó si deseaba saber el sabor que había escogido. Tal vez ella no era la "experta" en citas que clamaba ser, pero tampoco era el chico de Pueblo Paleta como para no entender por dónde iba la tirada.

—Mi-Mira... ¡Pokésellos en oferta! —Y como pudo, se zafó de sus garras para correr al exhibidor de la tienda de enfrente. Le alegró ver que tenían unas muestras gratis para ver los efectos que generaban al ponerlas en las pokébolas, tomó una capsula rosa y al abrirla, ¡decenas de corazones de colores se elevaron por el aire entrelazándose para formar uno gigante! Sonrió y aplaudió ante tan singular acto casi mágico y cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle si le había gustado ¡una tormentosa nube lila le envolvió el rostro y en aquel siniestro caos habitaban pequeños y repugnantes espectros de color verdoso! May sintió pavor e intentando huir, resbaló con la tapa plástica de su cápsula y cayó al piso haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran espirales.

—Parece que le encantó el modelo que escogí, me llevo diez.

Pese a todo, ambos estaban pasando un buen rato mientras miraban a su alrededor, nadie diría que en fondo todo se trataba de una sucia mentira, tristemente el encanto no les duró demasiado. Harley llevaba ya varias bolsas con múltiples accesorios y frivolidades mientras que May apenas y había comprado un broche de pelo, el labial y unos cuantos sellos ofertados.

—Dijiste que me comprarías un atuendo.

—¿Eh? No, no, entendiste mal; dije que te traería para que tú te compraras algo de ropa decente.

—¡Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero y la ropa de aquí es cara!

—¡Ay, se me olvidaba que eres pobre, tan pobre que seguro ni te alcanza para el DevNav S7 y eso que ya cuesta como la mitad de lo que costaba cuando salió!

¿¡Por qué a veces era tan cretino!? Si no fuera por cosas como esas entonces realmente podría decir que estaba gozando de una velada romántica con su novi... ¡Idea!

—Los novios se supone deben regalar cosas bonitas, a mí por ejemplo me regalaban... rosas...

Entendió perfectamente la indirecta y se le ocurrían como cinco tipos de contestaciones diferentes. Optó por la número tres.

—Ah... Entonces siempre sí soy tu novio ¿no?

—N... Bueno... se supone que lo eres... ¡Y debes empezar a actuar como tal! Podrías empezar por ser amable y caballeroso, tierno y detallista y ¿por qué no? Comprarme un lindo presente como señal de afecto.

—De verdad se nota que jamás has tenido un novio...

—¿¡Y tú cuantas novias has tenido!? ¡Señor sabelotodo!

—Mi vida sexual no es incumbencia de nadie.

—¿¡Tu qué!? ¡Yo... yo no me estaba refiriendo a... a... eso!

—¡Por eso te digo que no sabes nada de...! —De nuevo sintió otra punzada en la sien y esta había sido peor que la anterior, pero no deseaba más preguntas incómodas— Mira, te compraré un atuendo, el que tú quieras… ¡Pero sólo uno! ¡Y más te vale que sea de buen gusto!

Una pequeña batalla ganada aunque no del modo deseado, ella miró de reojo parte de las tiendas que no habían visitado aún y notó una con bastante gente, a lo mejor y tenían un par de ofertas, después de todo tampoco pensaba abusar del mal uso de su tarjeta de crédito. Se hizo pasar entre la muchedumbre de señoras sin nada mejor que hacer que gastar el dinero del marido y tipos con barba falsa y fedora sosteniendo un envase del Starboks Koffee. Vio que la ropa del local realmente era fea, como sacada del bote de la basura, inclusive vendían pantalones rotos adrede para verse más 'cool' y el precio estaba muy lejano del de la ropa usada. Estaba a punto de irse cuando hubo un traje en particular que le llamó la atención.

Harley esperaba sentado a orillas de otra fuente, ésta con un motivo de Lumineon. Los ataques le comenzaban a preocupar, sumado al hecho de no haber podido dormir bien desde poco después que puso en marcha su plan, suponía que era por el estrés de tener que soportar a esa niña todo el tiempo y que en cuanto pasara la primera noche en el hotel su salud mejoraría, sólo tenía que seguir aguantando…

Hundió ligeramente su muñeca en el agua buscando algo de confort en ello, se giró un poco y miró su reflejo en el agua; como buen Adonis, las ocasiones para apreciar su propia belleza nunca estaban de más, pero pronto notó que algo no estaba bien, había algo raro en su mirada… ¿le estaban saliendo ojeras? Palpó su rostro y ahí fue cuando se llevó el susto de su vida: aquella imagen no reflejaba el movimiento de su mano; tal vez por el miedo no se pudo mover. No, algo lo estaba apresando internamente… y ese algo lo miraba con odio, sus ojos no eran de la misma tonalidad de los suyos, eran un abismo de azulina melancolía y desesperación. Ese algo le sonrió.

—Harley, encontré algo que me gus…

La abrazó, estaba temblando. May sintió como sudaba en frío y el cómo le costaba trabajo respirar una vez más. Se acordó de aquella vez que él la consoló esa mañana tras tener un mal sueño y le regresó aquel favor. No, no era eso, lo estaba haciendo porque en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

—Dime qué tienes, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Te duele algo? Yo… ¿hice algo que te molestara?

—N-No... Calla… no hables, sólo… —la abrazó un poco más fuerte y hundió su cabeza sobre su hombro. Cuando ella quiso poner sus manos sobre su espalda, él reaccionó y le preguntó en voz bajita si había encontrado algo que le gustara, ella le respondió que sí pero que no le urgía si era que ya deseaba regresar al hotel, pero volvió a insistir en que estaría mejor si le compraba el atuendo.

Al entrar, notó la cantidad de gente y no se hizo esperar a hacer muecas al ver los trajes de los aparadores. Definitivamente se arrepentía de lo que le acababa de decir y mucho más que su víctima fuese una enana sin ninguna noción por el buen gusto. Cuando ella le señaló lo que quería sólo puso cara de "bueno, pudo ser peor." Se trataba de una blusa negra sin ningún chiste, un suéter rojo, una boina calada con el decorado de una pokébola y unos leggins… ¡unos malditos leggins con estampado de galaxias brillosas! ¡Si eso no le quedaba bien a él menos a la señorita "no-me-importa-estar-unos-kilos-arriba-de-mi-peso-ideal"!

—¡Los leggins ni de broma te los compro! ¡Te vas a ver más gorda!

—¿¡Que yo no estoy…!? —Decidió no continuar por el bien de su salud mental, al menos ya sonaba como él mismo y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

—No me sorprendería que este atuendo estuviese descontinuado, sólo veo uno y espero que realmente cueste una ganga porque esta baratija no vale más de… ¿¡Que cuánto se están dejando pedir por esta porquería!? —Gritó casi infartado al ver el precio. La coordinadora había olvidado por completo ver el precio antes de decirle y al ver una cifra tan alta en la etiqueta supo que realmente no estaba exagerando al reaccionar así— ¡Sólo un idiota compraría esto!

—Oye tú, el de pelito morado. ¿Lo vas a comprar o cómo? —Preguntó una chica de pelo teñido de azul con rosa y un par de piercings en el labio.

—Tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos —respondió con su típico sarcasmo.

—No se nota —refunfuñó la chica arrebatándole el traje de las manos justo para pasar a la caja.

—Vaya, si para tonto no se estudia, ¿en serio va a pagar esa cantidad por eso? ¡Pff, por favor! Yo en una tarde podría diseñar algo con mucho más estilo, lo he hecho; no por nada fui el mejor diseñador de Portual antes de dedicarme de lleno a la coordinación.

—¿Diseñador? Ah… ¿¡Eso quiere decir que me harás un traje!?

—¡Tú vez un Ponyta y ya andas pensando en el viaje! Digo… ¡Por supuesto que haré un traje, será mi mejor trabajo! ¡Es más, lo usarás para el gran festival y vas a ser la envidia de todos tus rivales. Menos de mí porque yo usaré algo mejor! —Mintió descaradamente para ganar puntos a su favor, al fin que dentro de sus planes, May ni siquiera llegaría a la primera ronda y por lo tanto no había la necesidad de confeccionarle nada. Sería una promesa vacía como todas las anteriores.

La castaña saltaba de felicidad, sólo a la gente importante le hacían trajes a la medida, esa promesa la hacía sentir como toda una princesa.

—Espera… dijiste que eras diseñador. ¿Lo dejaste?

—Sí, después de todo no me quedaron muchas opciones tras lo de…

No dijo más, se quedó pasmado dándose cuenta del enorme error de haberse abierto ante ella, contando cosas demasiado personales, una vez más sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y se le nublaba la vista.

—Vámonos, de todos modos ya casi van a cerrar.

Deseó decir algo, preguntarle por qué no deseaba decirle lo que le pasaba, pero si lo intentaba, a saber de qué forma iba a reaccionar. Se limitó a asentar la cabeza y a seguirle el paso.

* * *

Las luces se van apagando a medida que ellos avanzan por la calle, en un buen tramo lo único que ilumina su sendero son los postes de luz, pues la luna se encuentra cohibida bajo el manto de las nubes. La mirada del dueño de Cacturne está perdida en la nada y la de su joven compañía clavada en el enigma de la tristeza que refleja. Se suponía que sería una tarde encantadora y una noche caminando bajo el cielo estrellado y promesas de un amor de película. May tiene miedo de abrir la boca y dejar las cosas peor de lo que ya se encuentran.

Doblan la esquina. Ella toma su mano.

El silencio aún reina en aquel lugar donde la vida nocturna se limita a los días de carnaval y a aquellos que saben sacar provecho de las virtudes del alcohol. Siguen su silenciosa marcha y bajan por una calle empedrada.

Él entrelaza sus dedos fuertemente.

No falta mucho para llegar al hotel, se encuentran a orillas del lago donde sopla una brisa fresca que mueve los juncos que crecen en el lugar. Es primavera y los Volbeat lo saben, por ello lanzan las señales de su pasión eléctrica. Crecen flores sobre las piedras.

—Hasta aquí —se paró en seco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si alguien nos ve así cerca del hotel, no podré tolerar ninguna clase de comentario de esa tonta gente, menos si se trata del idiota de la mañana.

—¿Vernos cómo?

El viento deja de silbar dejando oír la canción de amor de los Kricketune, pero para May sólo existe un sonido distinguible... el de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza. Aunque la luna no brilla esa noche, la oscuridad no le da miedo entre sus brazos, tampoco siente ya el fresco del valle rodeado de montañas, ya no porque sus cuerpos se encuentran juntos. Las Illumise llegan de una en una al vals de la eterna felicidad y ella baila secretamente con su mirada que se entreabre para contemplar el rubor de su rostro.

_May descubre que el humectante que compró sabe a vainilla._

—Mañana, aquí mismo, tendremos una batalla de práctica a medio día. No se te ocurra llegar tarde.

Es ella ahora quien intenta posar sus labios sobre los suyos pero es muy tarde, Harley ya se ha marchado.


	14. Ángeles y demonios

Nuevamente tienes trece años. Caminas por una larga pasarela con Cacnea en brazos y llevas puesto el primer traje que diseñaste, aquella blusa blanca con rojo con una manga más larga que la otra para simular las tenazas de un Kingler. Sólo una luz sobre tu cabeza ilumina tu andar, no sabes de dónde proviene esa fuente y la oscuridad a tu alrededor es total; pero las voces las escuchas con toda claridad.

"Mocoso, ¿es que acaso no sabes que aún falta mucho para el festival de Portual?"

"Con esas mangas más parece que te has escapado de la casa de la risa".

"¿A eso llamas traje? ¡No tiene ni una pisca de sofisticación!"

"¡Ni siquiera uno de esos chalados de Kalos se pondría esa cosa!"

"No tienes futuro en eso, mejor dedícate a ser entrenador, como los otros".

Les ordenas que se callen, nunca se te ha dado bien tolerar las críticas; corres a toda marcha mientras varias lágrimas se te escapan porque siempre fue así, desde que ibas al jardín de niños cuando terminabas bajo aquel árbol llorando a tus anchas porque sentías que todos se burlaban de ti; lo único que te consuela es sentir el pinchudo abrazo de Cacnea. De pronto, sientes un frío espectral que hace que te congeles en el acto; alzas la mirada y, aunque no vez claro, sabes que hay algo frente a ti… y ese algo se reía macabramente.

—¿Quién eres? —No obtienes una respuesta más que la prolongación de aquella burla desagradable— ¿¡Qué eres!? —Le preguntas con pavor.

Ahora, el silencio lo invade todo y entre las sombras vez un resplandor azul brillar con fuerza. Cuando logras recuperar la vista, notas que Cacnea ha desaparecido y que no puedes gritar. La oscuridad se va cerniendo sobre de ti y te engulle lentamente; lloras, gimes, pataleas pero nada puedes hacer…

Oscuro, más oscuro… aún más oscuridad…

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Harley despertó de golpe de aquella horrenda pesadilla, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada. No sólo era la peor pesadilla que había tenido en meses sino la más vívida y aterradora de toda su vida, bastante más que esa vez que soñó que cancelaban su telenovela favorita en la primera temporada. Notó que su cuerpo estaba inusualmente frío y que la migraña estaba a punto de hacerle explotar la cabeza; aunque no solía viajar con demasiadas cosas casi siempre llevaba consigo un paquete de aspirinas, por lo que corrió hasta el armario de la habitación y junto con el vaso que tenía en su cómoda se las tragó todas de un golpe, esperando que si al menos no le funcionaban para mitigarle el dolor, la sobre-medicación lo haría quedarse dormido.

Se tumbó de golpe en la cama, se tapó lo más que pudo y comenzó a dar vueltas como si fuese un Wurmple envolviéndose en sus hilos de seda. Intentar poner la mente en blanco le era imposible, los recuerdos de su pasado afloraron por culpa del estúpido sueño. Él nunca quiso ser entrenador, ni siquiera se había planteado lo de ser coordinador ya que desde joven soñó con ser modista y poseer una línea de ropa inspirada en diseños pokémon; cosa que aun para la época no era demasiado novedosa ya que en regiones como Kalos o Unova se comercializaban atuendos de ese estilo, pero sentía que estaban lejos de ser originales ya que la mayoría sólo se limitaba a tener el patrón de colores y uno que otro detalle que recordaban vagamente a la criatura. Él soñaba con convertir a los humanos en auténticos pokémon, al menos en apariencia.

Portual era una ciudad grande y uno de los destinos turísticos obligados de Hoenn por sus playas y su zona comercial. Pese a que ahí residían un sinnúmero de extranjeros, la gente local luchaba porque la identidad de la ciudad no se perdiera por culpa de ese sincretismo, de ahí que el mercado tradicional siempre estuviese lleno de colorido y artículos de todo tipo, al igual que se promocionaba con gran pompa el Museo Marino. Fue también gracias a esa especie de chovinismo que años atrás nacieron los Concursos Pokémon, con la finalidad de tener un espectáculo que fuese diferente al sistema tradicional de batallas y a los espectáculos de la región de Kalos.

Por eso mismo, la gente no siempre era demasiado abierta a nuevas ideas y Harley siempre había sido todo un estuche de monerías en cuanto a hacer cosas fuera de lo común. Eso le había traído una infinidad de problemas a lo largo de su vida.

—Estúpida May, es su culpa por andarme recordando cosas que deseaba olvidar ¡Es que siempre es su culpa! ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si desde un principio…!

Ahí se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo terminar esa frase. Hizo un cálculo rápido. Ya casi se cumplían tres años desde la vez que se conocieron en aquel ferry, el punto inicial de la espiral en descenso de su carrera y su sanidad mental, si es que alguna vez tuvo tal cosa. Intentó hacer memoria del por qué le había ofrecido sus galletas; de por qué había decidido fastidiarle la vida costara lo que le costara después de la primera derrota; por qué cuando por fin le ganó, la victoria no le supo a nada y aún sentía sed de venganza; por qué le ofreció a ella y a Drew que viajaran juntos por Johto; por qué se le había ocurrido una idea tan idiota como fingir ser su novio y sobre todas las cosas… por qué la había besado horas atrás sin ninguna mala intención.

Y no pudo, era como si el resto de su memoria todavía se encontrara entre tinieblas o, mejor dicho, dentro de una habitación a oscuras llena de cristales rotos y él tuviese que entrar descalzo a buscar el interruptor. No sabía qué le estaba pasando y le aterraba ello; querer recordar le provocaba un tremendo dolor tanto mental como físico, y casi con toda seguridad que May no era la única causante de ello.

—May…

Seguía titiritando, como si en cualquier segundo se fuese a transformar en una estatua de hielo.

—¡May!

Quizá producto de haberse tomado a saber cuántas pastillas a la vez, comenzó a alucinar con una luz que era capaz de destruir la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Y en medio de esa luz, se encontraba ella. Al igual que en sueño que antes había tenido la pequeña coordinadora, ella llevaba un vestido largo blanco mientras parecía flotar en un cúmulo de nubes… parecía un ángel. Él, rodeado de un verdadero infierno de color negro, extendía su mano a la celestial criatura; las tinieblas habían cambiado su aspecto haciéndolo lucir aún más aterrador.

Seguía llamándola por su nombre y ella parecía dudar, cada vez lo hacía de forma más desesperada pero sentía que de su garganta sólo salían voces huecas. Cuando empezó a alejarse temió lo peor, se sintió abandonado a su suerte… se sintió odiado.

—Por favor… no te vayas…

De forma sorpresiva, ella volvió a girar hacia donde se encontraba y se lanzó hasta su lado. Al contacto, hubo un resplandor enceguecedor y después de eso… no pudo recordar nada más.

* * *

May había llegado con diez minutos de anticipación; al principio decidió esperar de pie ya que esta vez se había arreglado un poco más que de costumbre, pero al pasar más de media hora, buscó una piedra lo suficientemente grande a orillas del lago para poderse sentar. Le había pedido de forma tajante que fuese puntual para ser él quien no llegara. Típico de Harley el andarse contradiciendo.

A causa del aburrimiento, comenzó a prestarle más atención al paisaje y notó que era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, era increíble que la primera vez que visitó el Lago Valor nunca se diera la oportunidad de explorar el lugar, parecía que Ash le había pegado esa maña de ir directo a lo que iba sin mirar más allá de su nariz. En esa parte de la orilla del lago no había muelle, simplemente una alfombra de pasto húmedo y árboles llenos de musgo.

—Es un lugar muy bello, aunque de noche se ve más bonito.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que pasó anoche, se llevó la yema de los dedos a los labios y creyó sentir nuevamente aquella extraña pero nada desagradable sensación. Se ruborizó con el recuerdo y enrojeció totalmente al figurar que ese beso le había gustado.

—¡Por todos los cielos, creo que en verdad le gusto!

Hasta se acordó que durante su visita por la Copa Wallace, Dawn le había comentado de un amigo de la infancia que siempre la molestaba con pequeñas bromas como ponerle apodos o esconderle sus cosas.

"Uuuy, es obvio que le gustas" le dijo canturreando.

"¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Kenny? Claro que no, sólo es infantil".

"He visto muchas películas románticas como para saber por dónde va eso, ya vez que dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso".

"Y me lo dice a la que le regalan rosas y dice que nada más es amistad" entonces empezaron a reír y a arrojarse las almohadas.

Nunca pensó que tarde o temprano se iba a tener que tragar sus palabras.

—¡Si hubiese sabido desde el principio que iba en serio no hubiese aceptado! —Y en efecto, posterior al ataque del Tentacruel, May había aceptado la loca propuesta bajo tres condiciones: Mantener el trato lo más en secreto posible; segundo, nada de planear cosas extrañas –que nunca especificó porque sabía que la mente de Harley era capaz de elucubrar lo que ella ni sabía que era posible– y, por último, limitar el contacto físico a abrazos y a tomarse de la mano.

Todo con el objetivo de demostrarle a él y a Drew lo importante que era llevar un buen compañerismo en un ámbito tan competitivo como lo eran los concursos, no pensó que ello la iba a situar en un triángulo amoroso de alguna telenovela local.

—Tal vez… si le sigo la corriente… pero entonces… ¡Ah, a quién engaño! ¡Drew tenía razón! No puedo seguir con esta farsa porque sólo estaría jugando con los sentimientos de la gente y eso me volvería alguien peor que lo que siempre he odiado de Harley. ¡Está decidido! Cuando venga le diré la verdad, que a mí me gusta Drew… ¡Y de paso le confesaré mis sentimientos!

Una pequeña brisa sopló ondeando su cabello.

—¡Buah! ¡No, no puedo! ¡Harley me va a armar un escándalo y ya nunca me dejará en paz! ¡Y seguramente a estas alturas Drew piensa lo peor de mí y nunca me corresponderá!

Sin importarle lo húmedo o sucio del piso, se tumbó y arrinconó su cabeza entre las piernas mientras intentaba no soltar un par de lágrimas.

—Soy una tonta, no puedo creer que me dé tanto miedo decir la verdad. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Nuevamente un extraño viento sopló en dirección de la coordinadora; casi al instante, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Giró para ver de qué se trataba y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida…

¿Eso era un pokémon?

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Azelf, de Lago Valor! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

No todos los días un pokémon de aspecto singular se aparece flotando frente a ti para preguntar tu nombre.

—¿¡E-Estas usando telepatía!? ¿Eres un pokémon psíquico?

—En realidad soy un hada… o eso creo.

—¡Un hada! ¿Y concedes deseos? Si es eso… ¡Deseo todo un banquete! —Hasta en la peor situación May no dejaba de pensar en comida. Prioridades…

—No, no. Jirachi es el de los deseos, yo soy el pokémon de la voluntad.

—Ya veo… ¡Oh, lo siento! No me he presentado. Mi nombre es May, de Petalburgo. Mi padre es líder de gimnasio y yo soy Coordinadora Pokémon.

—Bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado… ¡Tengamos un combate pokémon! —¡Qué!— ¡Yo escojo a…! Ay, se me olvidaba que no soy un entrenador y que por tanto sólo me puedo escoger a mí mismo.

Una gotita de deslizó por la cabeza de May.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que hace tiempo conocí a un humano que visitó este lago y su voluntad era tan fuerte que de algún modo quedamos vinculados; por eso a veces, sin darme cuenta, empiezo a actuar como él lo haría. Me pregunto si a mis hermanos Uxie y Mesprit les pasará igual…

En ese instante en algún lugar del Lago Agudeza, una entrenadora se pasea tranquilamente en un bote de remos.

—¡Que paisaje tan bello! ¡Son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!

—Pero ningún paisaje tan bello como tú, criatura divina —dijo el hada amarilla que había salido de la nada a un lado de la chica… que inmediatamente lanzó un grito y remó a toda marcha hasta la orilla—. ¡No otra vez!

De regreso al lago donde trascurría la historia…

—Seguro que les está yendo muuuy bieeen —dijo Azelf muy seguro.

—Eh, sí… claro —respondió May sin saber bien de lo que hablaba.

—Bueno, hablando de cosas importantes, de alguna manera siento que te conozco, pero si te conociera, seguro que no hubiera preguntado tu nombre, ¿no? Ajajaja.

Otra gotita apareció en la cabeza de May, esa actitud se le hacía sospechosamente familiar…

—¡Ah! Pero también he aparecido porque sentí que tu voluntad ha caído por los suelos. Dime, ¿te pasa algo?

May le explicó de la forma más breve que pudo todas las desaventuras que pasó en las últimas semanas.

—Ya veo… Cielos, mis hermanos son los que se especializan en la sabiduría y los sentimientos, seguramente ellos te podrían dar mejores consejos. La verdad es que yo no sé nada de eso del amor y el humano con el que me he vinculado está más perdido que yo, por lo que parece. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que nada sirve tener un ardiente deseo en el corazón o poseer toda la sabiduría del mundo si el miedo nos invade para hacer grandes cosas. Señorita May —dijo el hada azul de forma muy seria—, ¡debes conquistar tus temores! —Tomó sus manos y la vio con sus grandes ojos— ¡No importan los obstáculos! ¡Siempre ten en mente lo que quieres y lucha para conseguirlo!

Al fin ella sonrió y le prometió a Azelf que así lo haría, también le dijo que tenía que hablar con una persona por lo que se despidió del pokémon.

—¡Mucha suerte, amiga!

—¡Gracias por todo! Luchar por lo que quiero. Pues bien así lo haré.

* * *

Cuando Harley se desprendió de las cobijas vio que eran las doce con quince minutos, al final se pudo quedar dormido justo cuando necesitaba levantarse temprano.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué justo tenía que decirle que hoy!?

Casi para salir a la puerta se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación; estaba hecho un desastre, no sólo eran las ojeras ya que tenía el cabello completamente desmarañado, estaba más pálido que lomo que Dewgong y tenía la pijama pegada al cuerpo de tanto transpirar. Mínimo se tenía que dar una buena ducha y pasar al menos un cuarto de hora para arreglarse la cara… ¡Antes muerto que sencillo!

Como sabía que May le iba a reclamar, tuvo que hablar a una de las florerías locales para hacer un pedido de ultra-emergencia antes de empezar su enredado ritual de belleza. Para cuando terminó, el servicio a la habitación le entregó un ramo de tulipanes negros; Godínez le dio el pésame pensando que se había arreglado para ir a un funeral, por lo que en vez de propina recibió una patada en la cara.

Esta vez no se había puesto su típico traje que recordaba a un Cacturne, no por ello dejaba de ser algo extravagante: era una gabardina de cuerpo entero que él había diseñado hace tiempo y que acostumbraba llevar a eventos formales, las franjas eran negras con gris mientras por debajo llevaba una blusa verde esmeralda para no perder el toque, guantes y una mascada de colores. Llegó hasta el lugar donde se habían separado pero no vio a nadie, para ese entonces eran casi las dos de la tarde y era lógico pensar que May hacía rato que se había marchado.

—Qué más da, luego la compensaré con comida —fue lo que dijo a modo de consuelo, pero esa vez no le bastaron las palabras como para no sentirse genuinamente culpable.

Se recargó sobre uno de los árboles mirando cómo se mecía su copa.

—No será que… ¡Qué va a ser! A lo mucho, no es más que un simple capricho —lanzó un largo y melancólico suspiro—, siempre es así…

Cerró los ojos y sintió nuevamente aquella brisa de primavera jugueteando con sus cabellos lavanda. Cuando los abrió, notó una figura pequeña y desconocida frente a él.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Azelf, de Lago Valor! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

De no haber sido por el soporte del árbol se hubiese ido de espalda por la impresión. Antes de responder, un extraño temor se empezó a apoderar de él. En el recuerdo de aquel sueño, había un resplandor… azul…

—Tú… es tu culpa, ¿no es así?

—Vaya, esa es una respuesta muy extraña, normalmente los humanos siempre dicen algo como: "Oh, mira, un pokémon muy raro, lo voy a capturar" o algo así.

Su cuerpo comenzó a helarse pero esta vez una extraña neblina oscura lo rodeaba y la voz de sus pensamientos se iba ahogando en ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si hubiese perdido la conciencia.

—Az-Azelf… —la voz con la que pronunciaba esas palabras ya no era la suya— Dónde… ¿Dónde está Cresselia?

—Es-Esa voz, la he oído antes…

—¡Dímelo! —gritó a la vez que un poderoso brillo azul eléctrico brotó del ojo izquierdo de Harley.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tú… tú eres!

—No importa si me lo dices o no… serán tus sueños los que hablen por ti.

—Dar… Darkrai…

Y desde lo lejos, se pudo oír un poderoso estruendo.


	15. El amor llega de formas extrañas

No era que no lo hubiese previsto antes, después de todo, su principal cualidad era la de poderse anticipar a los desastres, pero es que el estigma de aparecer donde el peligro estaba a punto de ocurrir para posteriormente ser señalado como el causante de la desgracia era algo que todavía le calaba el espíritu.

Tampoco deseaba decepcionar a su entrenador en un arduo día de entrenamiento.

Absol miró con detenimiento en dirección al lago y comenzó a gruñir, algo extraño para un pokémon que se mostraba serio y sereno la mayor parte del tiempo. Drew ordenó a Roserade detener sus movimientos y se acercó al pokémon blanquecino.

—Ha pasado algo, ¿no es así? —El tipo siniestro asintió.

Su habilidad de poder predecir catástrofes no le era desconocida; en realidad, ese era el motivo por el cual lo había capturado. Al tener ese poder extrasensorial, podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques de sus contrincantes.

Drew no era de los que se dejaban cosas al azar.

—Podría tratarse de algo peligroso, más ahora que la ciudad se ha llenado de turistas que vienen al Gran Festival, lo mejor será ir a investigar— así fue como se puso en marcha hasta el lugar.

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era la cancelación del evento.

* * *

Solidad se encontraba descansando cómodamente en la habitación de su hotel, uno bastante más modesto que el Risshi Palace. Tenía puesto un disco de melodías de violín mientras leía una novela llamada "El amor en los tiempos del Pokérus"; de pronto, sintió bastante sueño, bostezó antes de caer completamente dormida tirando el libro al suelo.

Ahora estaba en un lugar lleno flores y luz, había una sensación cálida y confortante en el ambiente. Se abrió paso por el campo florido cuando su vista se posó en el gran árbol del pequeño montículo frente a ella. En él, se encontraba ni nada más ni nada menos que Cresselia. Sobre el pokémon se alzaba la luna aunque a penas y era visible ya que era de día.

—Nuevamente he vuelto a sentir su presencia, Darkrai ha atacado.

—¿Sabes dónde ha sido? —Preguntó la joven del traje sastre.

—No exactamente, ha sido al sur de aquí… pero esto es bastante peligroso, al principio sólo eran leves manifestaciones, ahora he sentido parte del despliegue de su poder.

—¿Crees que ya se recuperó?

—No lo sé, lo que es seguro es que está ganando fuerza y es posible que haya vuelto a encontrar el modo de alimentarse de humanos o pokémon. Todos estamos en peligro si eso ha pasado.

De pronto, todo oscureció y el paisaje diurno dio paso a una noche fría y tenebrosa.

—Darkrai tiene el poder de sumir a toda una ciudad en pesadillas y una vez que lo logre, no se detendrá hasta que su noche eterna se cierna sobre la tierra…

La luna desapareció envuelta en una oscura manta. Cresselia se elevó hasta donde estaba y comenzó a despedir un brillo como el de un topacio devolviendo el color al majestuoso paisaje una vez más.

—Por eso, no puedo permitir que el verdadero poder de Darkrai sea liberado.

—Ya te he dicho que no estás sola en esto, Cresselia; después de todo, yo también estoy dispuesta a salvaguardar el bienestar de mis amigos y de toda la gente del pueblo.

El pokémon lunar agradeció y volvió a resplandecer. Solidad despertó, la melodía que había puesto estaba ya casi por terminar. Al igual que la primera vez, Cresselia se comunicaba por medio de los sueños. Recogió el libro que se le había caído para ponerlo de nuevo en el anaquel, tomó el bolso con sus pertenencias y salió en búsqueda del siniestro pokémon.

* * *

May no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se estaba hospedando Drew; ella, al igual que durante su participación en la Copa Wallace, había reservado un espacio en las cabañas que alquilaba el Centro Pokémon de Lago Valor ya que el hospedaje era gratuito para los coordinadores participantes y sólo debía pagar una pequeña cuota por los desayunos. Las cabañas se hallaban dentro de un complejo habitacional por lo que era posible que él se encontrara en alguna de ellas y simplemente aún no se hubiesen topado. Cuando llegó al Centro, preguntó si se había registrado, la enfermera buscó rápidamente en la base de datos pero no encontró al 'Andrew' que ella buscaba. Antes de aventurarse a buscar en otro lado, sintió como su tripa rugía; así, la prioridad de su búsqueda se convirtió en la de un local de todo lo que pueda comer.

Después de haber saciado un voraz apetito regresó al Centro, pero al entrar, la enferma Joy pidió que se acercara.

—Disculpa, tú te llamas May, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así me llamo, ¿pasa algo? —Inconscientemente esperó un regaño, quizá la habían sorprendido tomando una ración extra de pan en la cocina.

—Me acaban de llamar del hospital, parece que un conocido tuyo se encuentra internado.

El corazón de May se detuvo un instante. ¿No podría acaso eso explicar la ausencia de…? No, no podía aventurarse a pensar eso; además, ¿cuántas otras chicas llamadas May no debían de estar registradas?

—Me dijeron que lo encontraron flotando a orillas del lago completamente inconsciente y que por poco se muere ahogado. Inspeccionaron dentro de su ropa y encontraron una tarjeta que decía: "Para May". También encontraron su identificación, así dieron con que la persona es un coordinador y por eso se comunicaron aquí.

El mundo también se detuvo a su alrededor…

—Dime… ¿Te suena el nombre de Harley?

La joven de Hoenn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse ahí mismo y, pegando los puños contra la recepción, le suplicó a la enfermera que le dijera dónde se encontraba el hospital y una vez que se lo señaló, salió corriendo a toda prisa.

* * *

Absol había llevado a Drew a un páramo abierto a orillas del lago, a lo lejos se podía divisar un lujoso hotel y más al norte todo un complejo de edificios. Al principio no vio nada inusual, pero al adentrarse un poco a la zona boscosa, ¡encontró una serie de árboles completamente destrozados! Mientras se preguntaba qué rayos había pasado ahí, el elegante pokémon volvió a gruñir y señaló hacia unos arbustos. El joven coordinador inspeccionó la escena.

—Me pregunto cuál será este pokémon y qué le habrá pasado.

A sus pies yacía Azelf, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y temblando, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. Tomó al pokémon en brazos pensando en llevarlo al Centro, pero cuando se dio la media vuelta…

—¿¡Drew!? ¿Qué haces a…? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Chilló Solidad.

El chico de verde cabellera no sabía qué le impactaba más: si el ver a su vieja conocida en ese lugar ¡o el pokémon que se encontraba a su lado! Cresselia y Solidad corrieron hasta Azelf para inspeccionarlo.

—¿Viste lo que ocurrió?

—No, Absol presintió que algo malo había pasado y venimos a investigar, acabo de encontrarlo tal y como lo ves; además, mira hacia allá —señaló en dirección a los árboles destruidos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pasó?

A esas alturas ya era difícil poderle ocultar cualquier cosa.

—Es posible… que haya sido atacado por un Darkrai.

—Dar… ¿Te refieres al pokémon que dicen que causa pesadillas? Creí que era sólo una leyenda local.

—No, Darkrai es real y al parecer a comenzado a atacar.

—Eso significa que… ¿este pokémon está teniendo una pesadilla?

—Así es, pero no estamos hablando simplemente de un mal sueño. Nadie puede despertar de una pesadilla de Darkrai por cuenta propia.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? —Preguntó Drew tratando de mantener la calma, aun en una situación como esa no era propio de él perder la compostura.

—Espero que sí, acerca al pokémon aquí.

El coordinador llevó al pokémon herido donde Cresselia y ella comenzó a brillar de forma radiante como si fuese una estrella. Se acercó más a Azelf y procedió a juntar su cabeza con la suya de modo que parecía darle una especie de beso, uno cariñoso como el que dan las madres a sus pequeños.

El hada azul dejó de temblar y poco a poco se fue reincorporando. Cuando abrió los ojos, flotó por encima de los jóvenes y dijo:

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Azelf, de Lago Valor! ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman? ¿Quieren tener una batalla pokémon?

Ese sin duda era un modo muy particular de despertar. Y a Solidad no parecía molestarle.

—Hola Azelf, mi nombre es Solidad y vengo de Ciudad Plateada en Kanto. Y él es Drew, de LaRousse, en Hoenn —¡Ey! ¿Por qué tenía que andar soltando datos ajenos así nada más?—, un gusto en conocerte.

—Ejem… Creo que hay cosas un poco más importantes de las que hablar, cómo por ejemplo…

—¡Señorita Cresselia! —Interrumpió Azelf— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado al ver al pokémon lunar debilitado.

En efecto, Cresselia lucia cansada y emitió un par de sonidos en idioma pokémon, Azelf reaccionó asombrado.

—¿En serio eso ha pasado? ¡Oh, qué desgracia!

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Preguntó Drew.

—La señorita Cresselia dice que fui atacado por Darkrai que me embrujó con sus pesadillas y que ella me ha rescatado con su poder; por desgracia, ella obtiene casi todos sus poderes de la luna y emplearlos de día supone un mayor esfuerzo.

—Aguarda un momento… ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué pasó? —Interrogó Solidad.

—Nop, nada de nada. Por la mañana estaba jugando con los Magikarp del lago y almorcé un par de Bayas Aranja pero después de eso… todo se pone blanco hasta ahora.

Cresselia volvió a decir algo en idioma pokémon.

—¡Ya veo! Ella dice que Darkrai puede comer los sueños de otras personas y eso también incluye sus recuerdos. Parece que ese malvado se está ocultando y ha borrado toda la evidencia en su contra —dijo con los brazos cruzados—. Ah… acabo de recordar en dónde estaban esas bayas, iré por unas cuantas para la señorita —y dicho esto, Azelf voló a toda marcha hacía el bosque.

—Supongo que alguien me debe una explicación muy larga.

—En efecto, pero será una historia larga que te contaré mientras nos tomamos un tiempo muy largo para comer.

Drew aceptó preguntándose: ¿por qué todas las mujeres que conocía relacionaban los eventos importantes de su vida con la comida?

* * *

May llegó derrapando al hospital, tumbando y haciendo a un lado a todas las personas que estaban haciendo cola en la ventanilla de la recepción. Quién atendía durante ese turno era una señora de aspecto poco amistoso en cuya bata se podía leer el nombre de 'Laura'.

—Disculpe, hace rato llamaron al Centro Pokémon para comunicarse conmigo. Soy May y vengo a ver a Harley.

Casi ignorándola, la recepcionista le dio otro trago a su café.

—Perdón si no fui muy clara pero vengo a ver a alguien, es MUY urgente.

—Lo urgente es que pase con el oftalmólogo —respondió de forma sarcástica—, ¿acaso no ve que el horario de atención a visitas terminó hace media hora? Venga mañana más temprano.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por favor, tiene que dejarme verlo!

—Solamente damos acceso a familiares en primer grado; para eso necesito que me muestre su identificación con fotografía, acta de nacimiento con expedición mínima de dos meses, documento que acredite su parentesco con el interno, tres fotografías en blanco y negro tamaño infantil y que llene el acta RBSYJE30-B05 que puede conseguir en el área de atención al cliente. Obviamente todo en original y con cinco copias en papel mate.

Aunque los modales de May dejaban mucho que desear en la mesa, no era de la clase de chicas que hablara con palabras malsonantes, pero por esa ocasión –al menos en su cabeza– recitó todo insulto y maldición que conocía hacia la burocracia. De pronto le vino una idea, no sabía si iba a funcionar porque era algo que había visto en televisión, más concretamente en una telenovela… De todos modos nada perdía con probar.

—Pero… pero… PERO SEÑORITA LAURA, ¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO VE QUE ÉL ES EL HOMBRE AL QUE AMO!?

Reiteraba lo dicho, sólo su dignidad estaba en juego, pero esa la perdió el día que aceptó ser su novia. A una parte de ella le daba algo de risa decir semejante frase de forma tan dramática, el resto se moría de pena ajena.

La recepcionista dio otro trago largo.

—Disculpa… ¿no eres muy joven como para andar con ese sujeto?

"¿Y a usted qué… _pidgey_ le importa?" pensó. A continuación, se preguntó cuántos años tenía Harley.

—Ah, no… lo que pasa es que soy traga-años, no es como su tuviese… qué se yo, catorce.

Laura posó su mirada en los dos "motivos" que acreditaban que May no era en realidad una niña.

—Sí… como sea… de todos modos no te puedo dejar pasar.

Las nuevas opciones que pintaban en su mente era usar a Blaziken para darle una buena patada ígnea… o tirarse ahí mismo a hacer un berrinche. Pero como Arceus existe, ocurrió un milagro.

—¿Ha dicho usted que lo ama? —Preguntó un hombre con bata y lentes.

—¿Ah? Ah… sí, eso. Lo amo con pasión y eh… ¡locura! —De verdad tenía que estar loca para decir esas barbaridades.

—¿Lo amas como a nadie? ¿Cómo a un sueño hecho realidad? —¿¡Pero qué demonios se había fumado!?

—Eh… ¡SÍ, SÍ, LO AMOOO, ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDAAA, SIN ÉL NO SOY NADAAA! —Posaba de forma dramática. Al menos si la estuviese viendo, estaría encantado por copiarle su estilo de actuación, o eso creía.

—Muy bien, entonces puedes pasar. Habitación '115', segundo piso.

—¡Muchas gracias doctor! —Y mientras May corría alegremente hasta la habitación, Laura hablaba por el intercomunicador para que se llevaran al residente, que por cierto era el primo-hermano del empleado del Risshi Palace.

* * *

Fue tras ganar mi quinto listón, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para vernos como acordamos por teléfono para el Gran Festival, así que decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso en unas islas de las que me hablaron unos chicos en el último encuentro. Al llegar fui directo al Centro Pokémon y pasé el resto de la tarde entrenando un poco. Al caer la noche tuve un extraño sueño…

La luna y las estrellas brillaban con todo resplandor, pero no me encontraba pisando tierra sino flotando en el espacio; de pronto, la luna se transformó en Cresselia pero, aunque me tomó por sorpresa, no sentí temor alguno.

"Humano" comenzó a hablarme con una voz dulce y gentil, "he venido a ti porque no sólo he sentido que eres alguien de buen corazón, sino también posees la valentía que únicamente los viajeros experimentados tienen. Necesito de tu ayuda, el mundo entero podría peligrar y yo sola no puedo lograrlo".

Entonces, me explicó que hace cientos de años Darkrai comenzó a atemorizar a humanos y pokémon sumiéndolos en terribles pesadillas sin ningún motivo aparente; por lo que Cresselia lo combatió en una batalla larga y cruenta que casi termina con sus vidas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el pokémon lunar logró aprisionar a Darkrai en algún lugar del continente; pero quedó tan debilitada que buscó refugio en unas remotas islas que en aquel entonces no estaban pobladas.

Muchas lunas pasaron y Cresselia fue recuperando sus poderes gracias a los sueños de la gente que poco a poco fue llegando al lugar. Fue muy feliz y vivió sin muchas preocupaciones en ese lugar hasta que un día comenzó a sentir que lejos de ahí los sueños de varios pokémon comenzaron a ser perturbados, y no tardó mucho en sentir que los humanos estaban siendo atacados de igual modo. Darkrai había regresado. Partí inmediatamente en búsqueda de pistas hasta que escuché los rumores de la Ruta 213.

Drew le dio un sorbo pequeño a su té en aquella mesa de un famoso café al aire libre de Lago Valor, lucían como todos unos aristócratas en aquel lugar.

—Comprendo las razones por las cuales no me habías dicho nada, después de todo se trata de un asunto delicado. Dime, si te encuentras con ese pokémon, ¿piensas tener un enfrentamiento directo?

—Es posible que así suceda y estoy consciente que será una batalla difícil, por ello me he dedicado a entrenar en estos días.

—Absol tiene la habilidad para presentir los desastres, inclusive podría anticipar dónde atacará antes de que esto suceda, cosa que puede serte de mucha ayuda.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—Sólo si tú me lo permites —recalcó haciendo el gesto con su cabello—, además algo de entrenamiento adicional no me vendría mal.

Solidad sintió una extraña mezcla de gozo y preocupación al ver lo obstinado que seguía siendo en torno a ver todo a su beneficio para ganar en los concursos.

—¿Le dirás a May?

La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en el joven se esfumó en un instante.

—No, será mejor no comentarle nada al respecto, por su propia seguridad.

—May tiene pokémon muy fuertes, seguramente su Blaziken, Blastoise o Glaceon podrían sernos de gran utilidad —intentó convencerlo con un argumento que sonaba lógico.

—No son sus pokémon lo que me preocupa, sino su actitud. Con todo respeto, dudo que ella se encuentre en posición de hacer algo si ocurre una catástrofe, sólo sería exponerla a un peligro innecesario.

—Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor que disfrute de su tiempo libre sin la clase de preocupaciones de tener que salvar al mundo, seguramente ya tuvo mucho de eso mientras viajaba con su amigo entrenador —comentó un poco a modo de broma, aunque en realidad se estaba absteniendo de reclamarle por las razones que se sospechaba del por qué no quería ver a May.

—Espero que mi punto no se malentienda, Solidad.

—Descuida Drew, a mí también me preocupa que ella pueda salir herida. Confío que entre los dos podamos resolver esto sin mayores incidentes, después de todo, dos son mejores que uno… ¿o me equivoco?

Se limitó a darle un mordisco a su bocadillo y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, ¿usarás a Cresselia para el festival?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. Ella aceptó viajar en la pokébola por comodidad pero en realidad no me pertenece. En cuanto todo esto termine, la llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Cuando su plato llegó a la mesa, ella lo degustó como toda una dama, jamás había negado ser alguien de gran clase y modales; aun cuando se conocieron, Drew pudo notar que se encontraba ante una rival sofisticada y de mundo.

Eso siempre le llamó la atención.

* * *

May había dejado el abrigo y los mallones por un atuendo más cómodo, ahora portaba su pañoleta roja como si fuese una diadema y llevaba una blusa sin mangas color carmín sobre un blusón negro y unos shorts deportivos y unas zapatillas. Tal vez por eso se sintió con ánimos de correr dentro de un hospital pese a saber que esas cosas no se deben hacer.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró postrado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando Munlax se enfermó. Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre hasta que reaccionó.

—May, ¿eres tú? —su voz sonaba muy frágil y tenue.

—Sí, soy yo —la de ella era cálida y confortante—, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—No lo sé —respondió tras un momento de silencio—, recuerdo que fui a buscarte y después… ya no recuerdo nada.

La mente de la chica armó toda una historia: Había salido con buen tiempo del hotel, lo suficiente como para irle a comprar un presente y camino al lugar de la cita… alguien o algo lo había atacado.

—Ya no importa, sólo… sólo el hecho de que estás bien —le dijo abrazándolo con toda su alma. Aunque todavía estaba fatigado, sintió la suficiente fuerza como para inclinar a May hacia él y en un instante la tuvo casi encima suyo. Sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca.

—Harley… —internamente se moría oyendo su nombre siendo recitado de modo tan delicado y deseó… deseó… —necesito preguntarte algo…

Pero estaba muy débil como para intentar cualquier cosa, ahora él estaba a su merced. Sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

…

—¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué me has dado ese coscorrón!?

—¡NIÑA TONTA! ¡ESAS COSAS NO SE LE PREGUNTAN A UN JOVEN TAN APUESTO COMO YO!

—Creí que sólo a las mujeres no se les debía… olvídalo. Al menos me alegra saber que ya estás mejor.

—¿Mejor? ¡Bah! Estar en un cuarto que huele a formol no es estar mejor.

Al parecer lo había puesto de mal humor, así que May sólo le disculpó por perturbar su descansó y dijo que lo mejor sería retirarse. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir una extraña preocupación pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba como para intentar bloquearle la salida.

—No… espera… ¡Veinticuatro!

La coordinadora se detuvo frente a la puerta, preguntando extrañada a qué se refería con eso.

—Veinticuatro… es la edad que tengo…

Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

—Vaya, diez años es mucha diferencia, no ¿crees? —Como respuesta, él sólo volteó la mirada— Bueno, bueno, mis padres se llevan siete años y son un matrimonio feliz, je… eh, hay… ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Giró un poco su espalda para poderla ver mejor.

—¿Te he presumido ya de mis vacaciones en Unova? Tengo una prima allá —Los ojos de May brillaron al oír el nombre de un continente lejano.

Y así el tiempo pasó entre charlas banales y risas. Pronto, supieron cosas como el color o canción favorita del otro, las cosas que les gustaba hacer en verano y en invierno, cómo ambos coincidían que los días de lluvia eran lo peor y los platillos que ni muriéndose de hambre probarían. Entonces, May también supo que Harley jamás llegó a conocer a su padre ya que este murió cuando él apenas era un bebé, pero que lo único que le molestaba de ese asunto era que todo mundo adoptaba una postura de lástima hacia él cuando lo comentaba, cuando en realidad la situación lo había beneficiado ya que, gracias a eso, él y su madre obtuvieron una gran herencia que le permitió vivir una vida de niño consentido en la mejor zona residencial de Portual.

En las palabras que jamás se llegaron a decir, ella pudo sentir la soledad que de algún modo u otro había sido casi su única compañía.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve en punto, Laura abrió la puerta diciendo que ya era más que suficiente y que debía abandonar el recinto, de todos modos a él lo darían de alta al día siguiente. Se despidieron sólo de palabra, prometiendo que se verían lo antes posible y que pasarían un rato agradable paseando por el pueblo.

May salió conociendo nuevas cosas esa noche; la más importante de ellas… que, a veces, el amor llegaba de formas extrañas.


	16. Aviso importante

Sí, si, ya sé que el reglamento dice que no se puede subir nada que no sea un capítulo propiamente, pero prefiero cometer una falta administrativa en una plataforma donde la supervisión de una autoridad competente brilla por su ausencia a faltarle el respeto a la poca gente que me lee, si ya de por si lo hago siendo jodidamente inconstante con mis fechas de publicación.

No he cambiado mi parecer en cuanto a lo incómodo y limitante que me resulta publicar en este sitio, pero pienso mantener mi palabra de mantener los trabajos actuales. Intentando por fin darle continuidad a la historia me topé que el desarrollo de los siguientes capítulos iba a quedar nefasto debido al mal desempeño tanto de narrativa como de exposición de los capítulos previos.

¿Cómo se resuelve eso? Nukeando la historia y volviéndola a reescribir. Y vaya que con un par de modificaciones logré darle un cambio importantísimo en muy poco tiempo.

Así que básicamente aviso que para las dos o tres pobres almas que comenzaron a seguir la historia, la estaré subiendo aquí mismo bajo el nombre de "**La jugada definitiva**". En cuanto haya llegado a la parte equivalente de donde me quedé, daré más o menos un mes antes de borrar esta versión de la misma.

¡La locura de la OTP no ha muerto, sólo empeoró y ahora va por todo!

Pdta: Por las mismas limitaciones de formato, de todos modos recomiendo su lectura en otras cedes... coffcoffFanficslandiacoffcoff.


End file.
